Bad Guys
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Kurt et Finn ont ratés leur vie, alors ils deviennent de mauvaises personnes. Avec un business très risqué, leur dernière cible est un millionnaire discret appelé Blaine Anderson. Les deux frères croient avoir trouvé la proie facile, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?
1. Partie 1 : La mission

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà enfin avec une histoire qui devait être un OS pour _Les étoiles filantes_ mais qui m'a tellement inspiré qu'elle s'avère beaucoup plus longue que prévu. J'adore cette histoire, ça doit être l'une des préférées que j'ai écris, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi :)

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 1 : La mission.**

* * *

Broadway n'avait pas marché.

Kurt se demandait pourquoi il était surpris, lorsque le monde entier prêt depuis le début, préparant ses pop-corns et ses mouchoirs, à le voir échouer misérablement. Le pire dans cet échec était sa durée, ne durant pas le temps d'une audition ou deux, mais durant 3 longues années de chute libre, où Kurt perdit son argent et sa joie de vivre.

A 25 ans, lorsqu'il ne lui restait rien d'autre que sa famille, il décida d'abandonner. Broadway ne voudrait jamais de lui. Alors, Kurt se demanda ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Reprendre les études ? Il ne lui restait pas un rond. Rentrer à Lima aider son père au garage ? Il n'avait aucune connaissance en la matière et son père n'avait pas besoin d'un nouvel employé. Alors que faire ?

Kurt réfléchit toute une nuit, avant d'avoir une idée brillante mais dangereuse. Devenir adulte n'avait pas réussi à Finn non plus. Celui-ci avait essayé d'aller à l'université pour devenir professeur, mais avait plongé dans l'alcool et la fête à hautes doses. A 23 ans, il n'avait toujours pas son diplôme, et Burt Hummel et Carole Hudson n'avait plus un sous à donner à leurs enfants. Alors il était rentré à Lima, aidant Burt au garage pour une somme minime.

Sa vie n'était pas une vraie vie, comme celle de Kurt, après tout. Alors, lorsque Kurt rentra à Lima pour célébrer Thanksgiving, il fit part de son plan à Finn, qui refusa immédiatement. Mais lorsque Kurt revint à Noël, le grand garçon semblait y avoir pensé : il lui en reparla, et lui dit qu'il acceptait.

Alors, à l'aube de la nouvelle année, ils mirent en place leur plan, en sept étapes simples.

1 : Kurt est le cerveau, Finn est les bras.

2 :Finn se fait embaucher par un millionnaire en tant que garde du corps sous une autre identité.

3 : Équipé d'une oreillette et d'une caméra, il est en contact direct avec Kurt, et en place dans toute la maison de son patron.

4 : Kurt espionne chaque moment de la vie du millionnaire pendant plusieurs mois, pour chercher une faille.

5 : Finn fouille discrètement la maison pour d'autres preuves compromettantes.

6 : Une fois la preuve trouvée, que ce soit une image, une conversation enregistrée ou quelque autre chose que le millionnaire ne veut pas qu'on sache sur lui, Finn scanne la carte de crédit de son patron.

7 : Il lui vole 200.000 dollars, et, pendant la nuit, Finn débarrasse l'appartement de toutes les caméras et oreillettes et disparaît. Le lendemain, le millionnaire se réveille avec 200.000 $ en moins et une preuve compromettante l'empêchant de parler de l'incident à quiconque.

La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, ils étaient nerveux et effrayés de rater : ça avait tellement bien marcher qu'ils avaient réussi à extraire l'argent en 6 mois. Après ça, ils partirent un an en vacances dans le monde, emmenant leurs parents avec eux lorsque ceux-ci étaient disponibles, mais l'argent n'était pas éternel et finit par faiblir.

Un an après, ils recommencèrent une seconde fois, prenant un peu plus de temps mais étant encore plus prudent. Avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils rentrèrent dans une routine : mission pendant une année, vacances pendant la suivante.

De 25 ans ils avaient maintenant 35, se préparant pour leur sixième et dernière mission.

Durant les 10 dernière années, ils avaient réussi à affiner leur jeu et étaient maintenant une équipe parfaite, fonctionnant en harmonie de pensées et de mouvements.

Cette année, ils avaient décidés d'attaquer gros pour la dernière fois de leur courte carrière de voleurs ils s'attaquaient à un multi-millionnaire, une première dans leurs anales et ne volaient plus 200.000 $ mais 2 millions. Après cela, ils effaçaient toute trace de leur activité et recommençait une vie légale. C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

« Joyeux Noël, fiston. » sourit Burt en tendant son cadeau à son fils.

Kurt le déballa doucement, peu surpris de trouver plusieurs vinyles d'artistes qu'il adorait il y a quelques années. « Merci papa, merci Carole » dit-il, déposant des baisers sur les joues de ses parents. Ils savaient tous les trois que Kurt ne les écouterait pas, même s'ils essayaient tous les Noëls de faire en sorte que leur fils renoue avec ses anciennes passions.

Après l'ouverture des autres cadeaux, Burt et Carole allèrent se coucher, laissant leur deux enfants veiller. Finn et Kurt s'assirent dans le fauteuil, le châtain dégainant son ordinateur.

« Alors, qui on attaque, cette année ? » demanda Finn.

Kurt ouvrit son ordinateur et lui montra la photo du millionnaire, faisant défiler un diaporama de ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le net, « Blaine Anderson, 45 ans, fils de millionnaires dont les parents sont décédés il y a des années et lui ont légués leur immense fortune. Avec les 20 millions de ses parents, Blaine Anderson a réussi à acquérir 500.000 millions de dollars en faisant de, je cite, ''bons investissements''. » expliqua Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » souffla Finn.

« Drogues. » répondit Kurt. « Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir pensé, les autorités sont venues fouiller sa villa à plusieurs reprises, mais impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'est pas le seul truc qui cloche, il semble travailler seul. »

« Il a de la famille ? »

« Ses parents sont morts mais il a une fille de 15 ans, Natalie, qu'il aime plus que tout. Elle pourrait être sa faiblesse. Sinon, personne d'autre. La femme avec laquelle il a fait sa fille a disparu. » annonça le châtain. « Il vit à L.A, et n'en sort que rarement, même pour les vacances de sa fille. »

« Okay. » dit Finn, semblant anxieux. « Je suis nerveux. »

« Finn, » sourit Kurt, prenant sa main pour le rassurer, « c'est notre dernier coup. Il va être difficile, il faudra faire très attention, mais après ça, c'est fini. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais on arrivera à avoir ces 2 millions, okay ? »

« Okay. » acquiesça son frère.

« Et n'oublie pas - »

« - Si l'un de nous coule, l'autre doit s'enfuir sans penser à l'autre, je sais, Kurt. » coupa Finn, un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres. « Ça venait de moi, ça. »

« Parfois tu dis des trucs tellement intelligents. » rit Kurt, lui tapant doucement l'épaule, se levant. « Allez, on doit aller voir Satan. »

* * *

Santana avait raté sa vie, comme Kurt et Finn. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa voie, elle n'avait jamais eu d'aspiration plus grande qu'elle-même, et, à 20 ans, elle avait rencontré les bonnes – ou mauvaises, selon le point de vue – personnes qui l'avaient introduit au monde des ténèbres, celui où la violence et la perversion sont rois. Depuis ce jour, elle tuait pour vivre.

Au début, la première fois que c'était arrivé, elle avait passé une semaine enfermée chez elle à pleurer. Au début, elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle avait besoin, mais elle se rendit vite compte de son talent, charmer des hommes avant de les tuer, et elle y prit goût.

Maintenant, Santana ne possédait plus rien d'autre que son envie de tuer et son envie d'argent, les deux se complétant presque avec évidence.

« Salut Satan. » dit Kurt Hummel, accompagné de son frère.

« Alors, Hummel, on se remet sur la route du crime ? » sourit doucement la belle brune.

« Tu sais bien qu'il le faut. » soupira le châtain. « Alors, tu en as tué un ? »

« Yep. Un clochard avec une carte d'identité sur lui, comme prévu. » répondit celle-ci.

La première fois qu'ils avaient arnaqué un millionnaire, Finn et Kurt avaient eu de la chance et étaient tombés sur le cadavre d'un clochard lorsqu'ils en avaient cherché un, mais les fois suivantes, ils comprirent que parfois, pour mourir, quelqu'un a besoin d'un peu d'aide. Au début, ils s'étaient sentis mal pendant des mois, mais c'était maintenant un procédé routinier et cela les laissait indifférents.

« Finn. » ordonna Kurt. Celui-ci lui tendit les 5.000 dollars qu'ils lui avaient promis, et elle leur lança la pièce d'identité de la victime, avant qu'ils s'en aillent rapidement, Kurt lui murmurant, « Ton nouveau nom est Sam Evans. »

* * *

« Bonjour, Mr. Evans, enchanté. » sourit Blaine Anderson, considérablement plus petit que Finn, lui serrant la main. « Je vous avoue que je croyais avoir perdu tout espoir lorsqu'un mois s'est écoulé et que personne ne m'a appelé, mais vous m'avez redonné espoir. » Kurt le regarda à travers la minuscule caméra placée sur la cravate de Finn. Il avait l'air sympathique, comme n'importe quel américain qu'on pouvait croiser dans les rues, et non pas un millionnaire louche. « Vous venez de loin ? »

« D'Ohio. » répondit Finn, comme il s'était entraîné avec son frère. « Je suis rentré à la maison pour les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An. »

« Oh, vous venez d'Ohio ? Moi aussi ! » s'exclama Mr. Anderson. « Oh, mais, que je suis idiot ! Rentrez donc, Mr. Evans. »

Finn pénétra dans l'immense propriété, ayant un petit air de jardin de Versailles, Kurt regardant autour de lui en lui parlant à travers l'oreillette, « N'oublie pas, tu étais un boxeur professionnel mais maintenant que tu es trop vieux tu t'essaie à être garde du corps. Sois un peu maladroit, n'aie pas l'air d'un professionnel. C'est ta première fois. »

Finn continua sa route dans le jardin tandis que Mr. Anderson appelait sa fille, « Natalie ! Apporte-nous du café, veux-tu ? »

« D'accord papa ! » lança une voix d'adolescente.

« Asseyez-vous donc. » sourit Blaine Anderson lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à une petite table devant l'imposante villa du brun aux cheveux plaqués par du gel. Finn s'exécuta, la dénommée Natalie descendant les escaliers avec deux tasses et une cafetière sur un plateau.

« Voilà ! » dit-elle avec un sourire, embrassant son père sur la joue avant de lancer un grand « Bonjour ! » en direction de Finn, qui répondit un peu timidement.

« Donc, » commença Mr. Anderson, lui versant du café. « Quelle est votre expérience, Mr. Evans ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai été boxeur jusqu'à l'année dernière. » répondit Finn, même si c'était plus Kurt qui lui parlait dans son oreillette. « Puis, je me suis cassé le poignet, et il y a eu des complications, ce qui fait que ça m'a immobilisé la main pendant six mois. J'étais déjà assez vieux pour boxer, alors j'ai décidé de m'arrêter, mais, vous comprenez, il me faut bien un revenu, et ce que vous proposer est plus que ce que j'espère, donc ça me va à ravir. »

Blaine Anderson hocha de la tête, avant d'aspirer une gorgée de café. « D'accord, eh bien, Mr. Evans, ce que je demande est très simple. Je suis immensément riche, plus que vous ne l'imaginez. » Kurt ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dans l'oreille de Finn qui dut se retenir de l'imiter. « Je vis chichement par rapport à ce que je possède, mais j'arrive tout de même à me faire des… ennemis. Jaloux de ma réussite. Je reçois souvent des menaces de mort, et je commence à craindre pour ma vie et celle de ma fille. Plus pour celle de ma fille, je dois dire. » précisa-t-il.

« Oh oh. » murmura Kurt, « ça sent mauvais. »

« Mais pour autant, je ne veux pas engager une équipe de gardes du corps professionnels, car j'aimerais conserver un soupçon de vie privée. Je veux dire, je ne possède même pas de personnel à part une équipe de femmes de ménage qui passe tous les lundis. » blagua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Souris. » ordonna Kurt, obéit immédiatement par son frère.

« Vous êtes donc parfait pour ma fille et moi, Mr. Evans. » conclut le millionnaire. « Maintenant, discutons contrat. Comme sur l'annonce, je vous paierais 25.000 dollars par mois, et vous vous occuperez principalement d'accompagner ma fille jusqu'à son lycée et aller la chercher, mais vous m'accompagnerez aussi lors de mes sorties. Ne vous inquiétez, je sors très peu. »

« Ça me convient parfaitement. » acquiesça Finn.

« Bien entendu, vous logerez ici, et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin sera pris en charge par la maison. » sourit doucement Blaine Anderson, sortant un contrat de sa poche et le tendant au grand dadais.

Finn le déplia et fit mine de le lire, sachant très bien que Kurt le lisait à travers la caméra, essayant d'y dénicher une faille. « Tout va bien. » annonça-t-il. « Signe avec la signature que tu as apprise. »

Finn signa le papier de la signature du vrai Sam Evans, paix à son âme, et le rendit à Anderson qui semblait ravi.

« Je vous laisse vous installer demain, Mr. Evans. Pouvez-vous venir à 7h30 pour déposer Natalie à l'école ? »

« Bien sûr. » approuva Finn.

« Bien, vous m'en voyez ravi, Mr. Evans. » dit Blaine Anderson en se levant et lui tendant sa main, Finn se leva et la serra, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, avant de s'en aller.

« Parfait, maintenant rentre dans l'hôtel qu'on t'a loué avec la voiture, il doit être en train de te regarder. » conseilla Kurt. Finn obéit, comme à chaque fois. Ils fonctionnaient comme ça.

Le lendemain lorsque Finn rentra du lycée de Natalie, il déposa des caméras et des oreillettes dans toutes les pièces que Mr. Anderson lui fit visiter, c'est-à-dire toutes les pièces communes, et le plan en était déjà à l'étape 3 sur 7.

* * *

« Bonjour Mr. Anderson ! » lança Finn, apparaissant dans la grande cuisine du millionnaire pendant qu'il petit-déjeunait avec sa fille.

« Bonjour Evans. » sourit le brun, dégustant un croissant avec son café.

« Sam ! » s'exclama Natalie, regardant l'horloge de la cuisine et se levant précipitamment. « On va être en retard pour l'école ! »

« Natalie, » dit Finn avec un sourire, « tu as encore cinq minutes pour te brosser les dents. Je prendrais un raccourci. »

Cela faisait un mois que Finn était ici, et ils n'avaient rien. Blaine Anderson semblait être un homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il passait parfois des coups de téléphone concernant ses investissements, se levait parfois la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et écoutait souvent de la musique très fort, mais rien de suspect n'était encore apparu aux yeux des frères Hudmel.

Aucune piste ne semblait vouloir les mener vers la faille de Blaine Anderson, mais les deux frères ne perdaient pas espoir, ce n'était que le début.

* * *

6 mois. 6 longs mois de recherches, d'analyse et de potentielles pistes pour rien. Le temps commençait à se faire long des deux côtés pour les frères, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient sur un projet gigantesque, qui leur prendrait sûrement des années.

Même si Kurt n'avait rien réussi à dénicher, il avait tout de même remarqué un schéma répété tous les jours sans exception par Blaine Anderson.  
Tous les matins, lorsque sa fille partait au lycée avec Finn, Blaine Anderson allait se faire couler un long bain, étant invisible à l'œil de la caméra pendant plus d'une heure, avant de réapparaître et de foncer dans sa chambre et s'habiller rapidement avant de reparaître pile pour le retour de Finn.

Après ça, il lui proposait de prendre un café avec lui, admirant les grands jardins de sa maison aux côtés de son faux garde du corps, avant de lui demander de l'accompagner faire les courses. Finn le conduisait dans le magasin le plus proche, dont Blaine était soit-disant un ami du patron, et qui était évidemment très petit et sans aucune caméra de surveillance lorsque Kurt s'y rendit.

Blaine y restait une heure et demi pour y discuter avec le patron dans le fond du magasin. Ensuite, Finn le ramenait chez lui et Blaine leur préparait un repas, regardant la télévision ensemble. Puis Blaine se retirait dans sa chambre, où Finn avait réussi à glisser une caméra, et y restait un petit moment, avant d'aller au toilettes pour trente minutes, en revenant toujours en jouant à son téléphone.

Puis Finn partait chercher Natalie à la sortie des cours et Blaine sortait dans le jardin, les attendant une heure là-bas pour les accueillir lorsqu'ils rentraient.

Il y avait là un schéma très clair, et Kurt se demandait ce que faisait Blaine lorsqu'il était hors de champs des caméras. Kurt l'entendait passer des coups fils parlant toujours des mêmes investissements, d'autres semblant être passés à des amis, mais rien ne permettait de l'incriminer.

Kurt était certain que Blaine Anderson avait quelque chose à cacher, vivant quasi-normalement dans une maison trop grande malgré son immense richesse sortie de nulle part. Le millionnaire cachait quelque chose, et il savait que ça ne pouvait être que de la drogue, mais où la cachait-il ? Comment faisait-il ses transactions ? Avait-il un code secret avec lequel il communiquait au cas où il était surveillé par les autorités ? Kurt l'ignorait, et même s'il avait une piste, il lui restait encore un long chemin à explorer avant de résoudre le mystère Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Juillet arriva.

Natalie passa ses journées à la piscine de la villa, invitant ses amis toute la journée, donnant du fil à retordre à Finn qui se transforma encore un peu plus en baby-sitter. Kurt y vit juste l'opportunité d'observer Anderson un peu plus, qui se retrouva seul plus facilement qu'avant.

Celui-ci semblait prendre maintenant deux bains jour, ce qui était un peu bizarre en soit, mais pas anormal vu la chaleur étouffante de Los Angeles à cette époque de l'année. Un jour, Blaine demanda à Finn de l'emmener dans un hôtel particulier afin de signer un deal, et Kurt se dit que ça y est, c'était l'endroit où il récupérait l'argent amassé par la drogue, mais Anderson insista pour que Finn le suive dans l'hôtel pour protéger ses arrières, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

Et puis, un jour, Natalie avait un anniversaire chez une amie et le millionnaire était aussi invité. La maison de la fameuse amie était seulement à dix minutes de celle des Anderson et Kurt faillit pleurer devant cette occasion aussi parfaite. Le plan allait dans ce sens : Finn déposait Blaine et Natalie à la fête, et faisait mine d'aller se garer. A la place, il rentrait à la maison en quatrième vitesse et fouillait tous les endroits auxquels il n'avait pas pu avoir accès jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était la chance de la mission, et les frères ne se firent pas attendre, Finn déposa les Anderson, fit semblant de se garer et fonça en direction de la maison sous les ordres de Kurt.

« J'ai deux heures. » annonça Finn.

« Tu sais que ça fait plus de six mois que tu ne m'a pas parlé directement ? » sourit Kurt. « On l'a, Finn, je le sais. On va être riches. » Il éclata de rire, suivit par son frère, l'euphorie grandissant en eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison.

Finn se gara rapidement et fonça dans la maison, Kurt suivant tout à travers la caméra. « Fouille la salle de bain et les toilettes, il y passe beaucoup de temps. » proposa le châtain.

Finn fouilla les toilettes, où rien ne se trouvait. « Il doit passer ses coups de fils à l'intérieur. » supposa Kurt. La salle de bain était aussi vide. « Peut-être qu'il s'enfuit par la fenêtre pour retrouver ses dealers ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je vais aller dans le salon, il y passe beaucoup de temps. » dit Finn.

« Impossible, il y a des caméras qui couvre toutes les - » Kurt s'arrêta. « Et si ça se trouvait à l'extérieur ? On a pas de caméras là-bas. »

Finn courut à l'extérieur, faisant lentement le tour de la bâtisse, cherchant une faille, une entrée secrète voulant dire quelque chose. Après plus d'une heure de recherche en vain, Finn s'assit brusquement sur une des chaises autour de la table placée devant la maison en soupirant, « Ça ne rime à rien, Kurt. »

Puis, un hoquet. « Finn ? » interrogea Kurt, effrayé.

« Je n'ai jamais vu les chaises et la table relevées, ou placées autre part. » souffla Finn, et Kurt voulut le serrer dans ses bras.

« Finn, je t'aime tellement ! » s'écria-t-il. « Essaie ! »

Finn s'était déjà levé, reculant toutes les chaises entourant la table, avant de s'apercevoir que celle-ci était clouée à la table. Le grand dadais se mit à la soulever, la retournant et la trouvant attachée au sol qui se mit à se soulever par elle-même, laissant apparaître des escaliers, qu'il se mit à descendre à toute vitesse.

« On a réussi, Finn, on est riches ! » hurlait Kurt dans ses oreilles, le faisant sourire.

Il sembla descendre les escaliers pendant des années avant d'arriver en bas des marches. « Oh mon dieu. » murmura-t-il, sous le choc. Kurt écarquilla les yeux devant son écran.

Devant eux se trouvait des milliers de mètres de drogue cultivée, du cannabis, mais pas seulement, des drogues dont les deux frères ignoraient le nom ou possédaient des connaissances limitées. « Je prends tout ça en photo, et on a réussi. » sourit finalement Kurt, sortant de sa torpeur.

Mais, soudainement, sa caméra s'éteignait, et Finn se mettait à crier.

« Finn ?! » hurla-t-il, perdant toute couleur.

« Salut, Kurt Hummel. » murmura une voix dans son oreille qu'il connaissait comme celle de Blaine Anderson. « Je te conseille d'être chez moi avant une heure si tu ne veux pas que je tue ton frère de sang froid. »

« Pars, Kurt, fuis ! » criait lointainement la voix de Finn, avant que la communication coupe.

Kurt hésita un instant. Finn et lui avaient un pacte : « Si l'un de nous coule, l'autre doit s'enfuir sans penser à l'autre. » lui récita la voix de son frère, mais c'était seulement la théorique. En pratique, il était impossible d'abandonner son frère aux mains de ce sauvage, le laissant se faire massacrer en sauvant sa peau. Des années de vol et de mensonge avaient rendu la peau et le cœur de Kurt aussi dur que l'acier, mais seule sa famille le rendait encore doux comme un agneau.

Donc Kurt se mit à courir. Il quitta la chambre d'hôtel à trente minutes de chez le millionnaire en courant, attrapant un taxi qui le conduisit là-bas, où il descendit en courant, lançant des billets au visage du conducteur et s'élança vers la villa Anderson.  
Le portail était ouvert, et le passage secret encore découvert, et Kurt courut le long des marches, manquant de se fracasser le crâne contre l'une d'entre elle à plusieurs reprises, avant d'en arriver à la fin.

Il vit immédiatement son frère à genoux devant le millionnaire aux cheveux plaqués de gel pointant un pistolet contre son crâne, eux-mêmes se trouvant devant les hectares abasourdissants de drogue s'étalant à dix mètres au-dessous du sol.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » eut-il le temps de demander avant de sentir un manche froid contre sa nuque. _Un complice, bien sûr_ , pensa-t-il.

« Parce que, » son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit cette voix, « je ne suis pas seulement votre cliente, Hummel. »

Kurt se retourna lentement, priant pour qu'il aie tort, ayant envie de pleurer en voyant Satan devant lui. « Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Quoi, tu pensais qu'on était amis ? » rit la femme. « Je n'ai d'amis autres que l'argent et la mort. »

Elle le poussa à côté de Finn, devant elle et Anderson qui semblait se régaler.

« Vous savez, à la base, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un garde du corps. Donc je vous ai engagé, Evans, ou plutôt Finn Hudson, » dit-il en s'adressant à Finn qui était pâle comme un fantôme, « en pensant à la protection de ma fille. Mais je me suis tout de suite rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas qualifié pour me protéger de ceux qui veulent vraiment ma mort. Alors j'ai engagé Mrs. Lopez l'après-midi de notre rencontre, ici présente, pour faire ce métier à votre place. Un regard à vous, Finn, et elle me révélait votre plan. »

« Ce que mes clients ignorent, c'est qu'avant de tuer quelqu'un en leur faveur, je fais une petite recherche sur eux. » expliqua Santana avec un sourire narquois.

« J'ai donc cherché les caméras et oreillettes et j'ai trouvé un moyen d'échapper à celles-ci, vous faisant croire que votre plan marchait sur des roulettes. Lorsque j'ai accompagné Natalie à son anniversaire aujourd'hui, je savais parfaitement que Finn viendrait fouiller. Et j'avais raison. » conclut Mr. Anderson. « Vous savez, en tant normal, je tue tout ceux qui s'approchent de près ou de loin à mon commerce. »

Kurt rit amèrement, « Commerce. » répéta-t-il.

« Commerce, Mr. Hummel. » sourit le brun. « Mais je dois dire, votre plan est génial, Kurt. Vous êtes génial. Et je suis tout seul ici... » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se penchant vers Kurt, prenant son visage dans sa main, sembla l'admirer, « et j'apprécierais la compagnie de quelqu'un d'aussi sublime que vous à mes côtés. J'ai besoin d'aider pour gérer mon business, la police commence à devenir trop curieuse. »

« Vous voulez que je devienne votre pute personnelle, Anderson ? » railla le châtain.

« J'aimerais ça, en effet. » répondit le millionnaire. « Mais votre inventivité pourrait aussi m'être utile. Ou sinon, vous mourrez. »

« Qu'arrivera-t-il de Finn ? »

« Satan l'entraînera. Ils seront mes deux gardes du corps pour une bonne somme. » dit Blaine.

« Vous le laissez partir et je reste à vos côtés. » proposa Kurt.

Blaine éclata de rire. « Il reste aux côtés de Santana où il meurt. »

« Kurt, » murmura Finn, « ce n'est pas un si mauvais destin. »

« Voilà, écoutez votre frère. » sourit Anderson. « Il a raison, vous vivrez dans la richesse et l'aisance, à mes côtés. »

« C'est justement ce qui me dérange. » répliqua-t-il.

« Oh, il a du répondant en plus. » moqua Anderson. « Ou sinon je peux vous tuer vous, ainsi que Burt Hummel et Carole Hudson. »

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête immédiatement, hurlant : « Non ! »

« C'est donc scellé, vous bossez pour moi. » sourit fièrement Blaine.

« Jurez-nous qu'on peut baisser nos armes et que vous ne partirez pas. » exigea Santana.

« On le jure. » dirent-ils.

Elle tira en l'air, provoquant un grand fracas les faisant sursauter, éclatant de rire avec Blaine. « Menteurs. » cracha-t-elle.

« Allez on y va. » ordonna Blaine en relevant Kurt tandis qu'elle faisant de même avec Finn, leur faisant monter les escaliers rapidement avant que Kurt rentre dans la villa et que Finn parte avec Santana dans sa fourgonnette.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Kurt se demandait si c'était un cauchemar.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie ! Comme vous pouvez voir ça change de ce que j'écris habituellement, mais je suis obsédée par cette histoire, elle ne me lâche pas, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaît aussi :)

N'oubliez pas me laisser une **review** en me donnant vos commentaires, de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre en **favori**. Supportez cette série et montrez que le fandom est encore là ;) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	2. Partie 2 : La chasse

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la partie 2 de Bad Guys, je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise, j'en suis très fière :)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** Ahhhh tes reviews m'avaient manquées 3 Merci beaucoup ! Désolé que la fille de Blaine s'appelle comme ta mère haha, j'ai pas fait exprès x) Furt c'est mes babes :D Enjoy et bisous !_

 _ **Alex :** Merci ! :D_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication, et sachant que la partie 3 n'est pas finie je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, je dirais entre 6 et 10 pour rester large. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 2 : La chasse**

* * *

Ça ne n'était pas un cauchemar.

Une fois la fourgonnette disparut, Blaine força Kurt à s'asseoir à la grande table de son salon et l'enchaîna à l'un de ses pieds pesant plusieurs kilos. Sa tâche terminée, le brun s'assit en face de lui, attendant sa réaction.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Kurt le regardait avec rage sans rien tenter d'autre, il proposa : « Café ? »

« Wow, que vous me traitez bien. » répliqua le plus jeune en roulant des yeux.

« Vous êtes mon invité, bien sûr que je vous traite bien. »

Kurt pouffa de rire, amer. « Je suis votre prisonnier, Anderson. Ne vous voilez pas la face. »

Blaine l'observa un instant, avant de hocher la tête et de se lever. « Ce sera du café. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau, s'asseyant à côté de Kurt. « Attention, c'est chaud. »

« Si je ne tenais pas à ma famille, je vous le balancerai au visage. » souffla Kurt. « Vous ruinez notre vie. »

« Vous l'avez ruinée vous même. » répliqua Blaine, sirotant son café. « Arrêtez un peu de jouer les victimes et assumez vos erreurs, vous avez misé trop gros et vous avez perdu, ça arrive. Estimez-vous juste heureux d'être en vie, si vous êtes encore là tous les deux c'est parce que vous pouvez m'être utile, soyons honnête, votre frère est un bon à rien. »

« C'est faux, Finn est un coéquipier parfait. » le défendit son frère.

« J'attendrais de voir ça pour le croire, si vous me permettez, Kurt. » sourit-il.

Kurt resta silencieux un moment. « Vous étiez notre dernier coup. Après vous, on arrêtait tout. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-nous partir. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Vous êtes la pire personne que j'ai jamais connu. » cracha Kurt.

« Et encore, vous ne connaissez rien. » répondit le millionnaire en se levant, marchant autour de la table. « J'ai fais des choses qui vous donneraient le vertige, Mr. Hummel. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ah, » sourit-il, arrivant derrière Kurt, posant sa tête sur son épaule et glissant une main sur son estomac, que Kurt couvrit avec la sienne pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus bas, « vous l'apprendrez avec le temps, Kurt. » Sa langue roula sur son nom, faisant frissonner le plus jeune.

« Donc quoi, je reste avec vous et vous me violez pour votre plaisir ? » murmura-t-il, se sentant terriblement mal-à-l'aise.

« Oh, Hummel. » rit Anderson, se retirant et se rasseyant à sa place. « J'ai fais beaucoup de mauvaises choses, mais je ne suis pas capable de ça. » Kurt se retint de soupirer de joie. « C'est vous qui viendrez à moi. » La châtain releva la tête, irrité. « Vous vous offrirez à moi sans même que je vous le demande. »

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver. » rétorqua Kurt, le regardant avec dégoût. « Donc quoi, vous êtes un homo refoulé qui s'amuse à rendre des mecs plus jeunes leur esclave sexuel ? » »

« Tout d'abord, » dit Blaine avec un petit sourire, « nous n'avons que dix petites années de différence, Kurt, ce n'est rien. Et puis je ne suis pas refoulé, pas depuis des années. Ma fille a toujours su qui était son père. »

« Cool pour vous, mais je ne serai jamais avec vous. Ni moralement, ni physiquement. » insista-t-il.

« Eh bien, on verra ça. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup de choix, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le millionnaire avec un rictus narquois.

* * *

« Allez, Mr. Hummel, il est temps de se réveiller. » exigea Blaine, le secouant un peu.

Pendant un instant, Kurt ouvrit les yeux se crut dans un rêve : il se réveillait d'une nuit passée avec un homme merveilleux, dans un lit de la taille de quatre, dans une chambre finement décorée… Il se retourna et perdit son sourire.

« Oh. » laissa-t-il échapper, son visage marqué de sa déception.

« Ravi de vous voir aussi. » sourit le millionnaire en se levant du lit, roulant des yeux.

« Où est votre fille ? » fut la première question qui jaillit à l'esprit de Kurt.

« Elle était censée partir en vacances avec son amie après son anniversaire dans tous les cas. » répondit Blaine. « Elle revient dans un mois. C'est pas mal de temps pour apprendre à se connaître. »

« Vous ne voulez pas me connaître, vous voulez que je sois votre esclave, c'est différent. » répliqua Kurt.

Blaine soupira bruyamment, faisant le tour du lit pour détacher Kurt. « Quand est-ce que vous changerez de disque, Hummel ? Vous êtes en vie, c'est ce qui compte. Et je vous avoue commencer à le regretter... »

Le plus jeune s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Blaine était en sous-vêtements. « Vous avez dormi avec moi en sous-vêtements ? Quel pervers ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La veille, Blaine avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser Kurt dormir dans une chambre d'ami, ayant peur qu'il s'enfuit. Alors il l'avait invité – forcé – à venir dans le sien, l'enchaînant à la tête de lit sculptait dans de l'or. Le prisonnier avait bien sûr lutté jusqu'à ce que le millionnaire pointe un pistolet dans sa direction.

« Vous êtes en sous-vêtement aussi, Kurt. » rit Blaine. « Je vous ai aidé à vous déshabiller, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? »

Au moment où ça c'était produit, Kurt était tellement fatigué émotionnellement qu'il s'était laissé faire, mais tout lui revenait à présent. « Mais, je-je parie que vous avez apprécié, vieux dégueulasse ! » répliqua-t-il faiblement, se mettant à rougir.

Blaine éclata à nouveau de rire. « Oui, Kurt, j'ai apprécié. Je vous l'ai dis, vous êtes tout à fait mon genre. »

Celui-ci ne sut que répondre à ces paroles prononcées avec douceur, et ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de laisser sortir, « S'il-vous-plaît, Blaine, laissez-nous partir. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez. »

Le visage du brun, éclairé par son rire, se froissa immédiatement. « Vous savez, Kurt, je ne me considère pas comme une personne particulièrement mauvaise. » dit-il en arpentant la pièce. « Selon moi, chaque personne possède une partie d'ombre et de lumière en elle la mienne est, selon la loi, considérée plus mauvaise que celle des autres, mais pas d'un point de vue totalement objectif. »

« La loi est l'objectivité. » répliqua Kurt.

« C'est un mensonge. » sourit Blaine. « On nous fait croire que la loi est au-dessus de tous, plus forte et puissante qu'un homme, mais je suis la preuve même que c'est un mensonge. » Il marqua une pause. « Vous pouvez considérer que je suis un être exécrable pour vous retenir ainsi, mais lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien, je ne fais que me protéger de vous, tout en vous traitant d'une manière plus que correcte. Votre frère n'a pas la même chance, je ne crois pas que Satan soit aussi douce que moi. » Kurt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en pensant à son frère. « Dans tous les cas, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous n'êtes pas chanceux. N'importe qui vous aurez tué, ou transformer en esclave sexuel comme vous l'avez dit, mais je ne fais rien de cela. Et pourtant, » souffla-t-il, se rapprochant de Kurt qui venait de se lever, posant une main sur sa hanche, « me retenir de vous prendre dans chaque pièce de ma maison m'est extrêmement difficile. » Il se retira, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, « Estimez-vous heureux, Mr. Hummel, et vous verrez, dans quelques mois la vie à mes côtés vous paraîtra meilleure que celle que vous meniez avant. »

Avec ça, il descendit les escaliers, laissant Kurt sous le choc, se rasseyant sur le lit avec un petit gémissement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il suivit les traces de Blaine jusque dans la cuisine, portant ses habits de la veille. « Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements. » pointa-t-il.  
« Ne vous en faites pas, Santana est allée les récupérer. Elle arrive en compagnie de votre frère dans - »

La sonnerie raisonna dans toute la pièce, et Blaine sourit. « Maintenant. »

Kurt courut jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant avec précipitation et sautant dans les bras de son frère avec force, celui-ci s'accrochant à lui avec tout autant de force. Ils ignorèrent les regards des deux autres criminels avant que Santana ne les détache et les pousse à l'intérieur.

« C'était mignon. » sourit Blaine. « Cela me pousse à annoncer la bonne nouvelle tout de suite. Kurt, Finn et Santana viennent s'installer ici. Ils s'entraîneront dans ma salle de sport pendant que vous m'aiderez avec la logistique de mon système. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur capture, Kurt sourit avec honnêteté. « Merci. »

« Mais… avant que je puisse vous mettre au courant dans mon business, vous devez savoir que j'ai toujours travaillé seul, et que c'est la première fois que je fais confiance à des personnes autres que mes dealers pour travailler pour moi. J'ai donc sur vous une personne qui compte plus que tout à vos yeux. Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson et Brittany S. Pierce. »

Santana sursauta à ce nom, et Kurt se retint de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, la brune se retrouvait aussi vulnérable qu'eux. « Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle. » souffla-t-elle.

« Vos yeux me disent le contraire. » sourit Blaine, non cruellement mais plutôt avec de la compassion. « En tout cas, un faux pas et quelque chose de mal leur arrivera. Une trahison et ils mourront dans d'atroces souffrances. Vous savez tous de quoi je suis capable. »

Ils acquiescèrent timidement. Blaine s'avança vers les deux frères, « Santana savait déjà dans quoi elle s'engageait, mais vous êtes un peu des invités surprise. Est-ce que je fais bien de vous faire confiance ? »

« Tant que rien n'arrive à nos parents... » commença Finn.

« Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. » termina Kurt.

Le plus âgé sembla satisfait. « Bien. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire. « Dans ce cas, je vous montrerai où vous installer. »

* * *

Ils passèrent toute l'avant-midi à s'installer, et une partie de l'après-midi aussi, chacun des trois nouveaux employés héritant d'une chambre d'ami, et puis ayant droit à une pause d'une heure avant de se retrouver dans le salon.

A 16 heures, les quatre adultes arrivèrent et se séparèrent presque aussitôt, Blaine ordonnant à Santana et Blaine de se rendre dans la salle de sport pour s'entraîner, invitant Kurt dans son bureau, pièce annexe de sa propre chambre.

« Il est temps que vous connaissiez tout, Kurt. Du début à la fin. » annonça Blaine lorsque celui-ci était assis devant lui. « Me faites vous confiance ? »

« Quelle question, bien sûr que non. » sourit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ah, » souffla le brun, « c'est dommage. Je ne peux rien vous dire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit réellement une équipe. Et me faire confiance est la première étape. »

« Donc quoi, vous n'allez rien me dire ? » demanda Kurt.

« Pas tout de suite. » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Nous allons faire un petit tour avant. »

Le cœur du plus jeune s'arrêta. « Blaine, est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? »

Le millionnaire pouffa légèrement, avant de la regarder avec tendresse, s'avançant vers lui pour caresser son visage. « Kurt, je ne vous tuerais jamais, tant que vous ne faites rien pour provoquer ma colère. Vous me plaisez, je vous l'ai dis. » Kurt hocha la tête. « Et je veux être capable de ne pas avoir peur que vous me tuiez. Je veux que l'empire que j'ai construit jusqu'ici soit le nôtre. Vous, ici, à mes côtés, c'est ce que je veux. » murmura-t-il, regardant le châtain de ses yeux noisettes et miels, avec un sourire tendre.

Kurt en oublia presque qu'il était face à quelqu'un qui l'avait menacé avec un pistolet i peine 24 heures, et se plongea dans ces orbes d'une douceur incroyable. Blaine fonça sur ses lèvres, mais il le repoussa, « Blaine. » souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard déçu du plus âgé. « On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui parvint la voix un peu étranglée de Blaine à travers ses paupières fermées, traduisant son désespoir.

« Parce que vous avez failli me tuer, et que je ne vous connais pas du tout. » dit Kurt, le regardant enfin. Il était toujours à une poignée de centimètres de lui, le regardant avec attention. « D'ailleurs… ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne vous aime pas. »

Blaine se mit à sourire, se relevant et marchant lentement jusqu'à sa place, ses dents blanches apparaissant à travers ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux légèrement plissés, comme essayant de ne pas rire. « D'accord. J'aime les hommes qui se la joue difficile à avoir. »

Kurt rougit légèrement, et baissa la tête. « N'étions-nous pas censés aller quelque part ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Ah, oui. » remarqua Blaine, se levant à nouveau et saisissant la main de Kurt pour le mener dans le fameux endroit mystère. « Allons-y. »

* * *

« Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivés ? » demanda Kurt.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils avaient quittés la villa, Blaine conduisant longuement sans que Kurt ne sache où ils allaient. « Patience, Hummel. » sourit Blaine. « On y est presque. »

Il disait vrai, dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans une forêt aux environs de Los Angeles. « Blaine Anderson, je commence vraiment à croire que vous allez me tuer. » souffla le plus jeune, légèrement terrifié.

« Peut-être que ça sera le cas. » sourit Blaine, sortant un bandeau de sa poche. « Mais vous aurez l'occasion de prendre votre revanche avant moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Jouer à colin-maillard ? » railla-t-il.

« Plus ou moins. Je vais me bander les yeux, et vous devrez me guider dans la forêt. Mais attention, c'est une compétition : à chaque fois que l'un de nous touche un obstacle, l'autre perd un point. » expliqua le brun avec un sourire, tendant le bandeau à Kurt et se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il puisse nouer le bout de tissu autour de sa tête.

« Blaine Anderson, » souffla Kurt, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, « quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Officiellement, 45 ans. Officieusement, hum... » il hésita, « 7 ans, et demi. »

Kurt éclata de rire. « Au moins vous avez l'âge de raison. »

Blaine l'observa un moment, même lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire, mais se ressaisit et se retourna pour qu'il puisse lacer le bandeau autour de lui. « Attendez, je vérifie que vous ne trichez pas. »

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Blaine ne voyait vraiment rien, il commença à le guider. Peu à l'aise au début, il commença à se détendre passées les premières minutes. Il guida Blaine entre les arbres, l'aidant à enjamber les souches et rochers se trouvant sur la route, et à baisser la tête lorsqu'une branche était trop basse.

Il se mit même à trouver ça drôle, de voir l'homme qui le tenait prisonnier à sa merci, lui faisant assez confiance pour le guider. Ce jeu ressemblait vaguement à Temple Run, un jeu qui avait obsédé Kurt il y a quelques années, et il lui fut facile, après vingt minutes, d'avouer qu'il s'amusait.

Il était tellement enfoui dans ses pensées, qu'il ne vit pas Blaine se diriger vers un courant d'eau, semblant aller extrêmement vite. « Blaine ! » s'écria Kurt, s'élançant vers le millionnaire, l'arrêtant.

Blaine retira son bandeau, l'air surpris, avant d'apercevoir la rivière devant lui. « Merci, Kurt, de m'avoir sauvé. » sourit-il, passant une main douce sur la joue du plus jeune. « Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. »

Kurt acquiesça, et il traversèrent la rivière en sautant de pierre en pierre afin d'arriver sur l'autre rive. Lorsque Blaine lui demanda de se retourner pour qu'il lui bande les yeux, une peur envahit Kurt : est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à cet homme qui avait menacé de le tuer, lui et sa famille ? A cet homme sans concession, n'ayant pas peur de détruire des vies pour son business ? Certes, Blaine avait des côtés sympathiques, mais Kurt avait encore peur de lui.

Malgré ça, il se retourna et se laissa bander les yeux. Ils reprirent le jeu, Kurt se laissant guider par la voix douce du plus âgé, avançant doucement à travers la forêt et ne semblant rencontrer aucun obstacle. Cela dura un moment, et Kurt recommença à s'amuser, arborant un petit sourire sur son visage.

Après une demi-heure, Blaine lui demanda de retirer son bandeau et de se retourner. Kurt s'exécuta. Devant ses yeux, il vit un pont délabré, semblant à peine capable de soutenir le poids d'un colibri.

« Blaine... » souffla Kurt, écarquillant les yeux. « Est-ce que vous venez de me faire traverser un pont en ruine les yeux bandés ? »

« Yep. » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. « Je voulais vous montrer que vous pouviez me faire confiance. Parce que je vous fais confiance, Kurt. Même après que vous ayez essayé de me voler. »

Kurt s'aperçut que Blaine était soudainement très proche de lui, trop proche. « Est-ce que vous me faites confiance, Kurt ? » murmura-t-il, son souffle caressant les lèvres du châtain.

« Je – oui. » répondit-il, mentant.

Il vit le regard de Blaine tomber sur ses lèvres, ses longs cils caressant ses joues. Il le vit s'approcher, lentement, tentant de l'embrasser. « S'il-vous-plaît. Ne faites pas ça. » dit-il, s'éloigna subitement.

Blaine le regarda un instant avec surprise, avant de hausser les épaules et de proposer qu'ils retournent à la voiture.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt fut réveillé par Blaine qui toquait à sa porte. Il se leva lentement, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était déjà 11 heures et que la journée avait déjà commencé pour toute la maison.

« Kurt, il faut que vous sortiez bientôt de votre chambre, je dois vous emmener quelque part. » dicta Blaine de derrière la porte.

Celui-ci grogna et répliqua, « Quoi, vous allez m'emmener dans une nouvelle forêt ? »

Il entendit le millionnaire rire et sortit de son lit.

A peine habillé et sorti de sa chambre, Blaine emmena Kurt à l'extérieur de la maison, conduisant jusqu'au magasin où Finn l'emmenait tous les jours faire des courses. Le millionnaire pénétra dans la petite épicerie vide, à part pour son caissier, et laissa tomber 100 dollars sur la table, que le jeune homme récupéra et fourra immédiatement dans sa poche.

Ils se rendirent à l'arrière, ouvrant une porte menant à l'inventaire du magasin, où se trouvaient dix hommes de toutes couleurs de peaux en train de l'attendre.

« C'est qui, ça ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Mon nouveau partenaire de commerce. » répondit Blaine, ouvrant son sac à dos et le retournant, laissant tomber des paquets de cannabis et d'autres drogues diverses. « Allez, versez. »

Les hommes se mirent à jeter des paquets de billets dans le sac qui fut bientôt rempli. « Bien. Je ne compte pas les sous, mais vous savez ce qu'il arrivera si j'apprends qu'il manque ne serait-ce qu'un centime. » menaça-t-il.

Les hommes acquiescèrent, remplissant leurs propres sacs des paquets de drogues déposés sur le sol. « A la semaine prochaine. » dit finalement Blaine, leur faisant signe de repartir.

Après ça, ils rentrèrent à la villa du millionnaire.

* * *

« Bon, voilà comment ça va se dérouler : à partir de maintenant, Kurt, vous êtes mon partenaire. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à cultiver le cannabis, et je veux que vous m'accompagniez lorsque je distribue le matos. Compris ? » Kurt hocha la tête. « Je cherche à m'étendre, et vous pourriez m'aider. Je suis déjà roi, mais je voudrais être dieu. » souffla-t-il, posant une main sur la joue d'albâtre du plus jeune, « avec vous. »

Kurt se figea sous son toucher, avant de détourner le regard. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être ne serait-ce qu'un prince. » répliqua-t-il.

Le visage du millionnaire s'assombrit, et il se sépara du plus jeune. « Eh bien, vous le serez de toute façon. »

« Blaine, si vous cherchez un partenaire dans tous les sens du terme, je vous ai déjà dis - » commença Kurt.

« Vous tomberez amoureux de moi à un moment où un autre, Kurt, comme ça sera également mon cas. De toute façon, vous êtes coincé avec moi jusqu'à votre mort. » siffla le brun.

« Êtes-vous en train de me menacer, Blaine ? » demanda Kurt, se levant de son siège et se rapprochant du plus âgé. « Parce que même si je vous aimais, jamais je ne serais avec vous. »

Encore une fois, comme ça l'avait déjà été trop souvent, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Vous... » murmura Blaine. « vous me rendez fou. »

Kurt se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, murmurant dans son oreille tandis que les yeux du brun ne quittait pas ses lèvres : « Cette bouche… ne vous appartiendra jamais. »

Et avec ça, il quitta la pièce, laissant Blaine Anderson bouche bée.

* * *

Voilà pour cette seconde partie, comme vous pouvez voir c'est clair que Kurt et Blaine veulent coucher ensemble dès leur rencontre haha xD

N'oubliez pas de ma laisser une **review** , de mettre cette fic en **favori** et de la suivre pour ne pas raté les **updates** :)

Et je vous conseille vivement ma fiction _Fuck!_ sur le pseudo  Temporina sur fictionpress . net ;)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	3. Partie 3 : La lutte

Bonjour, me revoilà avec la partie 3 ! Je suis ravie de vous la publier car il y a pas mal d'angst dans ce chapitre ;)

 **Important /!\** Sinon j'aurais un service à vous demander : je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais _Les Satellites_ , ma fanfiction française préférée de tous les temps, a disparu du site, et son auteure également. Ça me peine vraiment de me dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais la lire donc je voulais vous demander si l'un d'entre vous l'aurais sauvegardé quelque part, ou si vous connaissiez un site où il était possible de la retrouver. Si oui, envoyez moi un message privé et je vous passerez mon mail pour que vous puissiez me l'envoyer. Merci d'avance :)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci, ravie de voir que t'adore cette histoire, c'est aussi l'une de mes préférées :) Heureuse de revoir tes reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Ravie de voir que ça ne change pas ta vision des personnages ! Pour moi, les fanfictions sont un moyen de garder des personnages avec la même apparence et le même amour l'un pour l'autre, et changer diamétralement l'univers dans lequel ils sont et leur personnalité, c'est ça qui est génial :) En tout cas je n'ai pas lu Romance Politique et la fin ne me donne pas envie de la lire haha, pour l'application Wattpad, je me suis créé un compte ! Je m'appelle Temporina, et je posterai mes fanfics et mes fictions, si tu veux me suivre là-bas ;) Et non, Natalie ne connaît rien du trafic... pour l'instant :p Merci beaucoup, et enjoy !_

 _ **Alex :** Merci ! Il n'y a pas de fréquence malheureusement, comme il n'y aura qu'entre 6 et 10 chapitres et que je suis actuellement en train de bosser sur la chapitre 4, et qu'en plus je suis en terminale donc le boulot me tue :/ Il faut impérativement suivre la fic pour pouvoir connaître les updates..._

 _ **Saika124 :** Bienvenue, et merci beaucoup :) Enemies to lovers est ma trope préférée de tous les temps juste à côté de Best friends to lovers haha, je me devais d'écrire une histoire dessus ;) Encore une fois, merci beaucoup, en espérant relire une review de toi bientôt !]_

 **/!\ Violence.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 3 : La lutte.**

* * *

« Kurt, ma fille rentre demain. » annonça Blaine durant le dîner, la table mangeant dans un silence relatif.

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Kurt et Finn étaient retenus par le millionnaire, et ça ne ressemblait presque plus à une rétention. Ils se tutoyaient tous, à présent, et commençaient tous à bien s'entendre, ce terme étant probablement relatif.

Ils avaient perfectionnés, à quatre, une petite routine : réveil général à 6 heures du matin, Kurt et Blaine partant courir ensemble tandis que Finn et Santana commençaient leur entraînement intensif. A 7 heures, ils petit-déjeunaient tous ensemble et le duo masculin se rendait à la serre pour cultiver les plans de cannabis donnant de la marijuana, du pavot devenant ensuite de l'héroïne et de la coca pour faire de la cocaïne jusqu'à midi. Ils préparaient ensuite à manger, et les deux sportifs revenaient de leur entraînement.

Kurt avait suggéré à Blaine que Finn et Santana récupèrent la marchandise pour eux, étantr plus imposants. Puis les deux tueurs à gages se rendaient dans la forêt pour s'entraîner à tirer. L'après-midi de Kurt et Blaine consistait à préparer les paquets de drogue pour le lendemain. C'était un travail fastidieux, mais Kurt y était finalement habitué.

« Okay. » répondit Kurt.

« Kurt, tu sais ce que ça signifie. » souffla le brun. « A ses yeux, tu seras mon petit-ami. Finn jouera toujours son rôle de Sam Evans, le garde du corps , et Santana sera se petite-amie qui vit ici. »

« Okay. » continua le châtain.

« Ça te convient ? Satan et toi allez devoir changer de chambres. » s'étonna Blaine.

« Rien de ça ne me convient, mais je ferais avec. » conclut Kurt en haussant les épaules.

« Oh. » souffla-t-il.

En un jour, la maison était prête à recevoir Natalie.

Blaine alla la chercher à l'aéroport, demandant au reste de la maisonnée d'être dans le jardin pour 11 heures. 15 minutes avant leur arrivée, Kurt ne tenait plus en place.

« Hey, » souffla Finn, « est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. » répondit Kurt, se tournant vers son frère. « Même si Blaine nous traite bien ce n'est que le début, et j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on aura une adolescente dans cette maison, croyant que je baise avec son père qui veut vraiment qu'on couche ensemble, et croyant que tu couche avec une bonne grosse lesbienne. » confia-t-il.

« Ta gueule, Hummel. » grogna Satan en roulant des yeux.

« Blaine m'a dit ce qu'il visait, Finn, et je suis plutôt certain qu'on aura à tuer des gens pour y arriver. Nos vies sont en danger. » murmura-t-il la voix tremblante.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'énorme maison du millardaire, les deux frères n'avaient pas pu trop parler, Blaine les empêchant de ''comploter contre lui'' selon ses dires.

« On est à la maison ! » lança Blaine du bout de l'allée.

Kurt regarda Finn une dernière fois, avant de plâtrer un sourire sur son visage.

« Sam ! » s'écria Natalie, sautant dans les bras du grand dadais.

Lorsqu'elle s'en détacha, Blaine posa une main sur son épaule et la guida vers Kurt. « Natalie, je te présente Kurt, mon petit-ami. »

La jeune fille scruta longuement l'homme se tenant devant elle, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue en criant : « Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attends un beau-père ! »

Blaine éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Kurt. « D'ailleurs, c'est Santana, la petite-ami de Sam. Elle habitera aussi avec nous. »

« Salut : » sourit Natalie, déposant également un baiser sur la joue de la brune. « Ça va être trop cool ! » lança-t-elle, faisant sourire son père avec joie.

* * *

« La semaine prochaine, on partira en week-end à Las Vegas. » annonça Blaine lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans ''leur'' chambre ce soir-là.

« Oh… okay. » répondit Kurt, enfilant son pyjama. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ? »

« Officiellement, on va rencontrer cette entreprise dans laquelle je vais investir. » sourit le brun. « Officieusement, on va vendre énormément de matos au plus grand hôtel de la ville. »

« Est-ce qu'on en aura assez ? » interrogea le plus jeune.

« Facilement. Ce qu'on prépare depuis deux semaines devrait partir en une nuit pour 5 millions. » dit-il, la jouissance se lisant sur son visage. « C'est ce qu'on fait en un mois avec mes investissements, mais on a tellement récolté qu'il y en a pour 5 millions ! » s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

« C'est la première fois que tu vends en-dehors de la Californie ? »

« Seconde fois. »

« Okay. Cool. » souffla Kurt, rentrant sous les couvertures de l'énorme lit.

Blaine le suivit de près, essayant de se rapprocher de lui. « Reste où tu es, okay ? » lança-t-il.

Le millionnaire se figea et se retourna de son côté du lit. Après un instant, Kurt entendit une voix.

« Je n'ai jamais prévu de t'apprécier autant. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Rien. » dit Blaine.

* * *

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient larges, longs, bordés de cadres en or et recouverts de tapis de velours rouge. Blaine suivait l'assistante du parton, la tête haute et un costume gris lui donnant l'air important. Il était suivi de ses trois employés, tous trois aussi habillés que lui, mais tout de même moins en confiance.

« Mr. Anderson ! » lança l'homme assis à son bureau lorsque la porte fut ouverte. « Quel plaisir de vous recevoir ! »

Blaine leur avait parlé des situations où il était obligé de conclure les deals lui-même. Il leur avait dit que c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là, pour le protéger lorsqu'il ne savait pas ce que l'adversaire préparait.

« Mr. Johnson, enchanté ! » lança également Blaine en serrant la main de l'homme. « Je vous présente mes associés, ils ont tenus à m'accompagner pour veiller à ce que leur investissements dans mon – hum – entreprise soient pris au sérieux. » sourit-il, laissant ses employés saluer l'homme.

« Eh bien, Anderson, allons-y : je vous donne 2 millions pour 300 kg de cannabis. Vous les transférerez à mes employés dès la sortie de mon bureau. » expliqua-t-il, fumant un cigare.

Blaine l'observa un instant avant d'éclater de rire. « Vous êtes fou, Johnson. Ils valent 5 millions. »

« 5 millions n'arrivera jamais, ce sera eux. » répliqua le patron avec un sourire narquois.

« Mr. Johnson, si je puis me permettre, vu les 3 millions de marge que vous vous ferez en vendant la drogue achetée à 5 millions, ce serait un peu gonflé de vous la vendre à 2. » intervint Kurt, sentant Blaine fulminer.

« Écoutez... » souffla l'homme. « soit vous me les vendez à 2 millions, soit j'appelle la police pour venir fouiller les quatre véhicules dans mon parking. »

Blaine sourit. « Seriez-vous en train de me menacer, Mr. Johnson ? »

« C'est vous qui le dites, pas moi. » répliqua celui-ci. « Acceptez-vous ou pas ? »

« 4 millions. C'est le prix le plus bas que je vous ferai. »

« 2 millions. » répondit Johnson en secouant la tête. « Pas un centime de plus. »

« Jamais. » siffla le millionnaire.

« D'accord. »

Johnson posa sa main sur son téléphone, mais sentit immédiatement le pistolet de Santana contre sa tempe, rapidement suivit par celui de Finn.

Il sourit. « Je savais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas des associés. »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir maintenant. » souffla Blaine. « Vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance. »

« Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? » demanda-t-il.

Le millionnaire secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas, ça ferait trop de bruit. Et j'aurais à tuer tout ceux qui sont au courant de notre rencontre. »

« Donc qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Mr. Anderson ? » susurra Johnson avec un air coquin.

« Je vais vous laisser partir. » souffla Blaine, vaincu. « Mais sachez que si vous me vendez à la police ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, votre femme et votre fils seront les premiers à y passer. » menaça-t-il.

« D'accord. » répondit le patron avec un sourire, ne semblant pas préoccupé le moins du monde par les deux armes pointées contre ses tempes.

« On y va. » annonça Blaine, partant à pas vifs du bureau, laissant à peine le temps à ses employés de le suivre.

« Putain ! » hurla-t-il dans l'ascenseur. « Je me suis mis encore plus en danger ! »

Kurt allait lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un homme en costume lui aussi, regardant Blaine d'un air amusé. Kurt sentit le millionnaire se tendre à ses côtés, tout en laissant un grand sourire éclairer son visage.

« Blaine Anderson. » souffla l'inconnu.

« Sebastian Smythe, quelle surprise. » répliqua Blaine.

L'homme sourit doucement et rentra dans l'ascenseur, Blaine accélérant à nouveau le pas, chuchotant aux trois autres : « C'était un piège. Il n'a jamais prévu de signer le deal. Je suis sûr que nos voitures seront vides, et on ne va pas pouvoir récupérer la drogue. »

« On pourrait. » dit Santana.

« A 4 contre la centaine d'hommes de Smythe ? Aucune chance. Mon jeu, c'est le bluff, mais en toute honnêteté, n'importe qui pourrait me battre avec assez d'hommes. »

« Comment peut-être le plus grand dealer de Californie en bossant tout seul ? » s'étonna Kurt, leur pas résonnant dans le couloir menant au parking.

« Encore une fois, bluff. Satan, Finn, tenez-vous prêts. Je crois qu'on va essayer de nous tuer. »

Au moment où il prononça ce mot, une balle s'éclata contre le mur à côté de sa tête.

« Merde ! » grommela Satan, dégainant son pistolet et poussant Kurt, Blaine et Finn derrière les voitures. « Finn, si tu ne m'aide pas tout de suite, je te tire une balle ! » s'écria-t-elle, continuant à viser son adversaire sans visage.

Finn la rejoint, se mettant à tirer, jusqu'à ce que l'homme pousse un cri et s'étale par terre.

« Oh mon dieu... » souffla Finn s'effondrant sur le sol après une longue pause, réalisant ce qu'il venant de faire. « J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

« Rentrz chacun dans une voiture et cassons-nous d'ici ! » cria Blaine.

« Blaine, Finn ne peut pas conduire ! » répliqua Kurt, regardant son frère étalé par terre.

« Okay, embarque-le vite. » concéda le milliardaire, rentrant dans sa propre voiture et démarrant. Kurt soupira, et s'exécuta.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu ! » hurla Finn, sortant en vitesse de la voiture et courant à l'intérieur de la villa.

« Sam, ça va ? » demanda Natalie, levant la tête de ses cahiers de révision en le voyant passant devant ses yeux.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, fonçant dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Kurt.

« Finn. » souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte, tombant sur le plus grand faisant une crise de panique sur son lit.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. » répétait-il en boucle, les yeux écarquillés et souffle court.

« Finn, ça va aller. » dit le châtain, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Comment – oh mon dieu – comment est-ce que tu veux que – ça – aille ? J'ai – tué – quelqu'un. » hoqueta-t-il avec peine.

« Finn - »

« Pars, Kurt, s'il-te-plaît. » supplia son frère. « J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Kurt se retint de protester et s'en alla, se sentant migraineux.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Blaine derrière lui.

« Il vient juste de tuer quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répliqua Kurt.

« Je crois qu'il aura à tuer beaucoup plus de gens dans le futur. » insista le millionnaire. « Il devrait s'y habituer. »

« Laisse-le partir. » supplia le plus jeune. « Tu sais bien qu'il ne dira rien. »

« Pas maintenant que je sais qu'il est doué. » répondit-il.

« Blaine... »

« Tu verras, dans quelques mois, il ne pourra plus s'empêcher de tuer. C'est dans la nature de l'homme. » sourit doucement Blaine.

Kurt secoua la tête, écœuré, et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent, Kurt passa son temps dans le bureau de Blaine, cherchant un moyen de renforcer le cartel du millionnaire. Depuis l'incident de Las Vegas, il régnait une atmosphère glacée. Finn ne parlait presque plus, Blaine se sentait humilié et s'enfermait dans la serre, et Santana se retrouvait au milieu de tout, n'étant pas la personne la plus sociale qui soit.

« Hey. » dit Blaine, tenant un plateau. « Je t'apporte ton repas. »

« Merci. » souffla le châtain, ne levant pas le regard.

Le plus âgé resta debout un instant avant de souffler. « Est-ce que je peux manger avec toi ? »

Kurt hésita un moment avant de hausser les épaules. « Si tu veux. »

Blaine acquiesça et partit chercher son propre repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, se lançant occasionnellement des regards en biais.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Kurt. » souffla-t-il brusquement.

« Je te l'ai dis, toi et moi n'auront jamais lieu. » répliqua Kurt.

« Je sais, je sais… mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » affirma-t-il. « Je me sens humilié et blessé dans mon estime. Je ne peux pas en parler à Natalie, et Finn et Satan ne me portent aucune affection. »

« Qui te dit que je te porte de l'affection ? » demanda Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Kurt... » sourit Blaine, posant sa main sur la sienne. « Tu ne sais pas mentir. »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé que tu te sente comme ça. » murmura le plus jeune. « Mais je bosse pour que tu sois le meilleur baron de la drogue des États-Unis. »

« Je sais ce que tu pense, tu sais. » continua-t-il. « Que je suis un mec riche au passé louche qui a trop confiance en lui et qui vit illégalement, et tu as raison, je le suis. Mais je suis plus que ça. Je suis fou, certes, mais je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu me crois. »

Kurt se prépara à nier, avant de voir l'émotion présente dans les yeux du brun. « Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. »

« Tu sais, quand j'étais enfant, j'étais tout le temps heureux. Jusqu'à mes 7 ans je souriais tout le temps. On m'appelait le soleil. A l'âge raison, j'ai découvert ce que ma famille faisait pour faire de l'argent. On était une famille nombreuse. J'avais un frère de plus vieux de 10 ans de plus que moi, et quatre oncles et quatre tantes. J'avais plein de cousins/ K'vais encore mes quatre grand-parents. Ils travaillaient tous ensemble, à partir de 18 ans, mais je l'a découvert 11 ans trop tôt. Je me souviens, je jouais avec mes poupées et j'ai cherché le reste de mes jouets dans le sac de mon père. J'y ai trouvé un sac de drogue et avant que je puisse l'ouvrir mon père me l'a arraché des mains.  
Il m'a dit : ''Blaine, tu sais qu'on travaille tous ensemble ici, en famille. Eh bien, notre métier est dangereux. La loi ne l'autorise pas, parce que la loi est idiote. Mais on le fait quand même parce que ça nous rend heureux. Tu en sauras plus quand tu sera plus grand.'' Après ça, jusqu'à mes 18 ans j'ai vu des choses se produire, mais on ne m'en a plus parlé. Lorsqu'un homme ou une femme Anderson atteignait ses 18 ans, on organisait une grande fête. C'était mon anniversaire, et à l'époque ma famille avait beaucoup agrandit le cartel, se faisant des ennemis. La fête battait son plein, et mon petit-ami de l'époque, Sebastian - »

« Sebastian ? Sebastian Smythe ?! » s'exclama Kurt avec surprise.

Blaine hocha la tête, avant de reprendre : « Il m'attendait en bas de ma rue pour que personne ne nous voit. Personne ne savait qu'on était ensemble. Cela faisait 3 heures que la fête avait commencé lorsque Sebastian m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il devait me voir. Je l'aimais tellement que j'ai quitté ma propre fête pour le voir. A peine arrivé devant mon petit-ami, j'ai entendu une explosion. J'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi pour trouver ma maison en feu. Sebastian m'a empêché de retourner à l'intérieur. Je me souviens exactement du regard qu'il m'a lancé en me disant : ''Je devais te sauver. Je suis désolé, je t'aime, Blaine.'' »

Kurt posa sa main sur celle du plus âgé, promenant son pouse sur ses phalanges.

« Ma famille entière, plus de 50 personnes, était morte. Pas un seul survivant. » souffla Blaine, la voix tremblante. « Des bébés et des enfants, mes cousins, morts. J'ai été abandonné à moi-même, mais je savais que je devais tuer le clan responsable de ce massacre. Je devais me venger du clan de Sebastian. Son cartel n'était pas sa famille, pas du tout, mais dès l'aube je me rendais dans leurs quartiers avec une bombe dans mon sac. Je l'avais acheté sur le marché noire. Seulement dix personnes sont mortes. Ça a mené Sebastian au poste de chef 10 ans plus, à seulement 29 ans. Il était contre des hommes beaucoup plus vieux et avec plus d'expérience. Il est parti à Las Vegas. »

« Blaine, je suis désolé... »

« J'ai perdu tout le monde cet après-midi-là, mais tout ça m'a encouragé à être plus fort. J'ai tué tellement de gens depuis cette époque. Je me suis mis avec des femmes parce que je savais que c'était ce que mon père avait voulu. J'ai reconstruit ma maison. J'ai élargi la fortune de mes parents. Je ne suis plus cet enfant qui souriait tout le temps, je suis dur, un peu taré, mais ce n'est pas que de ma faute Je veux que tu sache qui je suis, Kurt, parce qu'on va rester partenaires jusqu'à notre mort. Je veux que tu me connaisse et que tu me comprenne. Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

« Oui. » dit Kurt, la voix rauque.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que je te raconte mon passé larmoyant, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprenne pourquoi je ne peux pas supporter que Sebastian m'ait battu à nouveau.

« Blaine, viens-là. » ordonna doucement Kurt en se levant et ouvrant ses bras pour y accueillir le millionnaire. « Je travaille sur un plan. Dans cinq ans, tu seras milliardaire et Sebastian Smythe ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Laisse-moi une semaine de plus et je t'expliquerai tout. » promit-il.

« Merci. » souffla le plus âgé, déposant un bref baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Santana faisait venir ses ''amis'' tueurs à gage. Blaine les engageait tous, les vingt d'entre eux. Le millionnaire payait aussi des immigrants illégaux pour construire une autre maison dans le fond de sa propriété. C'était un risque, vraiment, de faire loger ses dealers sur sa propriété, mais Kurt lui avait assuré que c'était la première étape vers la victoire face à Smythe. Quant aux quatre criminels, ils se mirent à agrandir leur serre souterraine.  
Au bout d'un mois, la propriété était prête à accueillir plus d'hommes et plus de drogue.

« Est-ce qu'on est prêt pour les tests ? » interrogea Blaine.

« Oui. Dans quelques jours on saura à qui tu peux faire confiance. » acquiesça Kurt, allumant son ordinateur. Finn et Santana s'étaient déguisés en policiers pour aller faussement arrêter les hommes travaillant pour Blaine.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Finn à travers son oreillette.

« Oui, allez-y. »

Le premier homme s'appelait Mike Chang. C'était un étudiant dans la plus grande école de danse de Californie, lit Kurt. Depuis un an il avait du mal à payer son école et s'était donc mis à dealer. Il ne semblait pas à sa place sur la liste d'employés, et Kurt ne doutait pas qu'il serait facilement intimidé.

Il se tenait dans une ruelle sombre, attendant son prochain client, lorsque Finn et Satan arrivèrent. « Mike Chang, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » annonça Santana tandis que Finn l'attrapait et le menottait.

L'homme se débattait : « Mais je n'ai rien fais ! Je vous assure ! »

« Si vous n'avez rien fait, d'où vient cette drogue ? » sourit malicieusement Finn en faisant tomber de ses poches des paquets de drogue. »

« C'est pas à moi, je le jure ! » Le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune couleur sur son visage.

« Il va sûrement prendre 5 ans de prison, qu'est-ce t'en pense, Finn ? » railla la latina.

« Facilement. Peut-être même 10, si on peut prouver qu'il deale. »

Mike gémit. « S'il-vous-plaît... »

« Peut-être que s'il nous disait pour qui il dealait on pourrait réduire sa peine... » suggéra Santana.

« Je ne peux pas, il tuera ma mère ! » hurla le jeune homme.

« Et si on la place sous protection, hein ? Tu veux pas couper ta peine en deux ? » demanda Finn.

« Si, mais... »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu deale ?! » coupa Santana.

« Blaine Anderson. » souffla-t-il.

Blaine arracha l'oreillette de Kurt et ordonna : « Tuez-le. »

Santana sortit son pistolet, et tira. Finn étouffa un sanglot et détourna le regard.

« Finn, calme-toi. » lança Kurt à travers l'oreillette.

Santana posa une main sur son épaule et souffla : « C'était un traître. Un lâche. Il le méritait. »

Finn hocha la tête à travers ses larmes et moucha dans sa manche.

« On enchaîne. » ordonna Blaine. « Un traître de moins, mais il reste encore beaucoup à évaluer. »

* * *

Après une semaine, des 35 dealers travaillant pour Blaine Anderson, il n'en restait que 10.  
Dix d'entre eux n'avaient pas trahis le milliardaire, gagnant donc sa confiance et changeant de poste. Maintenant, ils étaient distributeurs. Ils recevraient un entraînement physique requis pour être préparé à toute adversité. Chaque distributeur devrait s'occuper d'engager 25 dealers qui ne connaîtraient donc rien de leur chef Blaine Anderson. C'était le plan parfait, et le brun se tâchait bien à complimenter son partenaire à ce sujet.

A partir de janvier, les tueurs de Satan et les distributeurs arriveraient dans la maison encore en construction, mais avant, Blaine se devait de préparer sa fille à la venue de tous ces étrangers dans sa maison. Noël était la fête préférée de Natalie, Blaine avait expliqué. Il devait donc être parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que – oh ! » s'exclama Natalie, saisissant la guitare que Kurt lui avait offert. « Oh, Kurt, c'est parfait ! » Elle l'enlaça avec vigueur, déposant deux baisers sur ses joues.

« Tu m'avais dis que tu voulais apprendre la guitare. » répondit humblement le châtain.

« Ton petit-ami est trop cool, papa ! Tu devrais le garder ! »

« J'y compte bien. » sourit Blaine, laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt et lui embrassant la joue.

« J'espère. » répliqua Kurt avec humour pour masquer son malaise, comme à chaque fois que Blaine et lui devaient se montrer de l'affection en public.

« Ma chérie, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'excitant. » annonça Blaine. « Comme tu le sais, j'ai construit une autre maison derrière la nôtre. Elle est pour accueillir des hommes dans le besoin. Ils vont habiter ensemble là-bas pour quelques temps. » expliqua-t-il avec aisance.

« Okay. C'est vraiment bien que tu fasse ça papa. » sourit la jeune fille, retournant à ses cadeaux.

* * *

Ils se rapprochaient.  
Ça n'était pas étonnant, au fond, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble : ils dormaient dans le même lit, s'embrassaient la joue devant Natalie, complotaient et cultivaient la marchandise ensemble.

Kurt n'aimait pas ça. Ils ne devaient pas se rapprocher de cette manière, seules de mauvaises choses pouvaient arriver. Blaine le complimentait souvent, un petit sourire joueur apparaissant sur son visage. Il l'appelait son ''partenaire'' et posait sa main sur son épaule.  
Kurt se sentait souvent laisser aller à apprécier ces petits moments, avant de réaliser que ceux-ci n'étaient qu'illusion.

Même si Blaine avait gagné sa confiance ces derniers mois, sa sympathie le jour où il lui avait révélé son passé, et son affection parce qu'il était occasionnellement l'homme le plus adorable ue Kurt ait jamais connu, il avait toujours peur. Le châtain n'avait pas oublié les circonstances de sa présence et celle de son frère dans la villa du millionnaire.

Kurt fut réveillé par son téléphone se mettant à sonner, sautant presque du lit et arrivant à réveiller le brun.

« What the fuck ?! » grommela-t-il, ignoré par Kurt.

« Allô ? » demanda Kurt, faisant signe à Blaine de se taire.

« Kurt, désolé de t'appeler si tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu dormir. On doit parler. » annonça Burt Hummel de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Papaaaaa... » gémit Kurt. « Il est 4 heures du matin ! »

« Décalage horaire, désolé, mais on doit quand même parler fiston. Je sais que t'as beaucoup de boulot dans ta compagnie d'informatique, et puis tu vis à LA, je comprends, mais… tu avais l'habitude de m'appeler plusieurs fois par semaine et maintenant c'est à peine si tu m'appelle une fois par mois. Finn me manque aussi. Carole veut vous entendre encore plus que moi, elle vous adore. »

Kurt resta silencieux un instant, le temps de laisser passer la douleur qu'il ressentait. « Je suis désolé, papa, mais comme tu l'as dis je suis occupé avec mon boulot et... »

« Bébé, à qui tu parle ? » demanda soudainement Blaine.

Kurt se figea. « Hum, Kurt, qui est-ce ? » interrogea Burt, la suspicion visible dans sa voix.

« Hum… Ouais… » se reprit le châtain. « Et j'ai un petit-ami. »

« Depuis quand ? »

Kurt savait que son père fulminait intérieurement. « Hum, 6 mois ? » tenta Kurt.

« Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ! Comment oses-tu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ! » hurla-t-il soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

« Je suis désolé papa, c'est juste que - »

« Est-ce que tu l'aime ? »

Kurt devint cramoisi, voyant le sourire narquois de Blaine à ses côtés. « Hum, quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? »

Blaine arracha le portable des mains de Kurt et souffla, son regard ne quittant pas une seule fois celui du plus jeune. « Je l'aime, monsieur Hummel. »

« Bien, gamin. » répondit Burt. « J'espère te rencontrer bientôt. »

« Je l'espère aussi, monsieur. » sourit-il avant de rendre son portable à Kurt.

« Maintenant papa, si ça te gêne pas, j'aimerais retourner au lit, donc - »

« Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. » interrompit-il. « Vraiment. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi et que tu ne vis pas la vie de tes rêves, mais tu as un bon job, tu vis avec ton frère et tu as un petit-ami. Je suis fier de toi, et je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi papa. Merci. » murmura Kurt, les larmes aux yeux.

« Au revoir. »

Kurt raccrocha, et resta silencieux un petit moment.

« Tu pleure. » remarqua Blaine, essuyant les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« C'est juste que… j'aime mon père plus que tout et il me manque. » déclara Kurt avant d'éclater de rire. « Je sais, je sais, j'ai 36 ans et je réagis comme un bébé. » rit-il.

« Ton anniversaire est passé. » réalisa Blaine.

« Je n'avais pas envie de le célébrer. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être que j'en avais envie, moi. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tendre. « Je le pense vraiment, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne le répéterai pas avant que tu le ressente aussi. » sourit-il malicieusement.

* * *

« Ça donne… 1.200.000$ ! » s'exclama Blaine. « Putain Kurt, c'est le double de ce qu'on gagne habituellement ! »

« Et encore, tout l'espace de la serre n'est pas utilisé et on n'a pas encore trouvé un laboratoire pour fabriquer des drogues chimiques. » répondit le châtain avec un sourire.

« Je savais que tu serais génial à ce job. » sourit tendrement le millionnaire.

« Merci. » rougit Kurt. « Je - »

« Blaine ! » s'écria Finn, rentrant en courant dans son bureau. « Les hommes vont tuer quelqu'un ! »

« Je sais, Finn, c'est moi qui leur ait ordonné. » répondit Blaine.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et Kurt perdit son souffle. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! » s'écria ce dernier.

« Parce que tu gère les sous, pas les choses en dehors. » répliqua sèchement le brun. « Ce détective privé commence à se rapprocher un epu trop de nous. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu ne pense pas que la police va se douter que c'est toi qui l'a tué ?! » hurla Kurt, sentant la colère exploser à travers sa poitrine.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que mes hommes vont faire croire que le crime a été commis par un voyou qui voulait voler son porte-feuille. » dit-il calmement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça ! » hurla Kurt. « Soit je suis ton partenaire jusqu'au bout, sot je ne le suis pas ! »

Le plus âgé resta silencieux un long moment, avant de concéder : « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. »

Kurt le regarda avec surprise, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Connard. » souffla-t-il, se laissant sourire à nouveau, ignorant le regard inquiet de son frère.

* * *

« Tout est paqueté, boss. » annonça l'un des hommes de Blaine.

« Bien. Avancez-vous sur le travail de demain, dans ce cas. »

Il était 15 heures. A 17 heures, les distributeurs partaient donner la marchandise à leurs dealers et récupérer l'argent. 15 heures était aussi l'heure où les hommes de main rentraient de leur entraînement afin d'accompagner la récupération de l'argent et ''punir'' les dealers n'ayant pas fait correctement leur travail.

« Kurt, est-ce que tu pourrais - »

Blaine s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant sa fille observant la serre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Natalie... »

Elle ne dit mot, sortant en courant de la cachette. Santana s'élança à sa poursuite, Blaine emboîtant son pas. Dans le jardin, Satan l'empêchait de se débattre et de crier, la poussant dans la villa sous la proposition de Blaine.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! » hurla-t-elle, tapant Santana pour qu'elle la lâche.

« Natalie, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer... »

« C'est ça que tu fais ? T'es un baron de la drogue ?! Tu me dégoûte ! » cracha-t-elle. « Je rentrais plus tôt pour célébrer ton anniversaire, et à la place je vois ça ! Mon père est un criminel ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Natalia, chérie - »

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole. » murmura-t-elle, montant les marches menant à sa chambre en courant.

* * *

Et voilà pour se chapitre rempli de drama et d'angst, où on en apprend plus sur Blaine :) La partie 4 risque d'arriver dans quelques semaines, donc **suivez cette fic pour savoir quand elle arrivera ;)**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** et mettre cette histoire dans vos **favoris** ! Merci :)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	4. Partie 4 : L'abandon

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour ce qui est la partie la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant, et également ma préférée :) Attachez vos ceintures parce que ça va être une sacrée aventure ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Je ne dirais pas par erreur, mais plus par vengeance. On ne peut pas vraiment excuser ses actes par son passé, mais ça permet de le comprendre un peu mieux :) J'ai toujours Finn comme quelqu'un incapable de tuer une mouche, c'est pour cela que c'est extrêmement dur pour lui, et encore plus dans cette partie... Tu auras tes réponses dans cette partie, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) Bisous !_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Oui, j'ai vu ! Je poste pas grande-chose pour l'instant, il faudra que je m'en charge pendant les vacances ;) Merci beaucoup :*_

 _ **Guest :** Tu as parlé, j'ai écouté ;)]_

 **/!\ Violence verbale et physique.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 4 : L'abandon**

* * *

Blaine attendit 6 heures.  
Après l'attente, Natalie sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et faim aussi. Elle lui paraissait si froide, si distante, et Blaine voulait pleurer.  
Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, il l'attendait encore, assis sur son lit.

« Pars. » ordonna-t-elle, se refusant à croiser son regard.

« Pas avant que je te dise la vérité. » insista-t-il. « Je pourrais vivre de l'héritage que m'ont laissés tes grands-parents, et des investissements que j'ai dans différentes entreprises, mais je choisis de vendre de la drogue et de la produire. » Il marqua une pause, observant son visage s'assombrir encore un peu plus. « Je tiens ça de ma famille, de ta famille. Je sais que c'est illégal, et dangereux, mais… c'est la seule façon par laquelle je sais vivre. »

« C'est pour ça que mes grands-parents sont morts ? » interrogea-t-elle, refusant de lever les yeux.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Et le reste de notre immense famille. Un clan adverse les a tué le jour de mes 18 ans. C'était le jour où je rentrais officiellement dans le clan Anderson. »

« Avais-tu l'intention de me révéler la vérité le jour de mes 18 ans ? »

« Non. Je voulais te laisser en dehors de ça. Si je meurs je ne veux pas que tu me venge et t'attire les foudres de dangereux tueurs. Je voulais juste… faire en sorte que tu hérite d'une fortune colossale pour tes propres enfants. » sourit-il tendrement. « Parce que personne… personne, Natalie, n'est plus important pour moi. Je te veux heureuse et en bonne santé pour le reste de tes jours, et même si l'argent n'offre aucun des deux, c'est déjà un bon début. »

Natalie sourit légèrement, avant de froncer les sourcils : « Est-ce que tu as tué des gens ? »

Le brun hésita un instant, avant de souffler : « Oui. »

« Comptes-tu continuer à le faire ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que Kurt sait ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment ton petit-ami ? »

« Oui. »

« Et Sam ? Et Santana ? Qui sont-ils ? »

« Sam… s'appelle Finn, et c'est le frère de Kurt. Santana est lesbienne, aucune chance qu'elle et Finn sortent ensemble. » sourit-il.

« Wow… Toute ma vie est un mensonge... » murmura-t-elle, semblant s'être prise une gifle.

« Tu me déteste ? » demanda nerveusement Blaine.

« Papa... » soupira-t-elle. « Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas, mais putain ça fait beaucoup. »

« Je suis désol- »

« Ma vie est littéralement plus cool qu'un film. » blagua-t-elle, pour mettre fin au malaise.

Blaine sourit tendrement, regardant sa fille avec affection, mais au fond il savait qu'une cassure irréparable venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

Le temps redevenait chaud et agréable. Mars arrivait à sa fin, et le cartel Anderson fleurissait.  
Bien qu'il ait de nouveaux employés à payer, la rentabilité de son ''entreprise'' n'avait jamais été aussi bonne. Kurt avait réussi à convaincre Artie Abrams, un de ses anciens amis de lycée, de les rejoindre à LA pour tenir un laboratoire de création de drogue chimique.  
Il avait raté sa vie aussi, comme Kurt, Finn, et Santana, et trouva l'aubaine d'utiliser son diplôme d'ingénieur en laboratoire absolument parfaite.

Ils avaient installés son laboratoire dans la cave de la villa, inutilisée depuis des années. Bien qu'ils produisent en petite quantité, le LSD se vendait plus cher que le cannabis et une fois le rythme de production augmenté, le profit serait grand.

Finn devenait plus confiant.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il tuait des hommes tous les jours, dans tous les cas Finn n'appuyait jamais sur la gâchette, mais plus le business était grand, plus il y avait d'hommes et de femmes à garder en place.

Natalie restait en dehors. Elle ne faisait pas partie du business et n'en ferait jamais partie. Blaine l'avait décidé, et Natalie ne semblait pas trop opposée à sa décision.

« Hey toi. » sourit Blaine, s'asseyant près de Kurt avec deux cafés en main.

« Hey. » soupira Kurt, raccrochant son téléphone et se massant les yeux.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, juste un coup de fil business. » répondit-il.

« Je me disais… le mois prochain tu devrais rentrer voir tes parents avec Finn. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Vous le méritez tous les deux, et Natalie sera en vacances donc elle pourra m'empêcher d'être trop déprimé par ton absence. » sourit-il tendrement.

Kurt rougit avant de souffler : « Merci beaucoup, Blaine. »

* * *

« Salut papa. »

Burt regarda son fils un instant avant de l'enlacer brusquement. « Tu as l'air plus vieux. »

« J'ai 36 ans, maintenant. » sourit Kurt avec affection. Son père lui avait tellement manqué que pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kurt se sentait vivant.

« Finn a pris 10 de plus, c'est pire. » remarqua Burt en enlaçant son second fils.

C'était vrai. Au cours des derniers mois, Finn s'était transformé. Il ne souriait plus, ne riait pas lorsque Kurt faisait des blagues et, en soit, ne parlait plus tant que ça.  
Kurt s'en voulait. Il avait le beau rôle comme toujours, celui du cerveau de l'opération auprès du chef, alors que son frère regardait des gens mourir tous les jours, parfois appuyant lui-même sur la gâchette. Ce n'était même plus le même Finn à présent.

Burt conduit ses fils jusqu'à leur maison, les deux hommes enlaçant Carole avec joie.

« Finn, tu as une tête horrible ! » s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son fils.

« Merci, maman. » répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire, un exploit selon Kurt.

Il portait la barbe à présent, ce qui était peu flatteur, et son teint était si blafard que cela faisait ressortir ses cernes violacées.

« Vous nous avez tellement manqué ! » lança Carole, une fois les deux frères installés. « Un an et quatre mois, c'est long. On est pas habitués à ne pas vous voir aussi longtemps. »

« La prochaine fois a intérêt à être dans moins de 6 mois. » grogna Burt, montrant sans le savoir à quel point ses fils lui avaient manqués.

* * *

« Et évidemment, vous devez repartir. » soupira Burt, deux semaines plus tard.

Ces deux semaines avaient été parfaites. Être à Lima, revoir leurs amis de lycée et profiter de leurs parents, cela leur faisait presque croire qu'ils étaient de normaux travailleurs, visitant leurs parents pendant les vacances.

Burt les conduit à l'aéroport, et les deux frères attendaient pour embarquer dans leur avion quand Finn lâcha : « Je ne peux pas y retourner. »

« Finn... » souffla Kurt. « Tu sais bien qu'on est obligés. »

« Je n'y retournerai pas. Tu m'enverras de l'argent et je prendrai Burt et maman et on s'enfuira sur une île. On reviendra jamais, tu viendras nous visiter et on sera en sécurité. » dit-il en tremblant.

« C'est complètement fou... » murmura le châtain.

« Je ne peux pas y retourner ! » hurla Finn, les voyageurs autour d'eux le regardant avec étonnement.

« Finn, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi. » continua Kurt sur un ton aussi calme qu'il se sentait paniqué.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'as le beau rôle. Tu tue personne, torture personne, n'a aucun problème de conscience, tout ça parce que tu couches avec le chef ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je ne couche pas avec Blaine et tu le sais. » insista-t-il en grinçant des dents.

« Dans tous les cas il t'adore et ne fera jamais rien pour te blesser. Il en a rien à foutre de ma gueule. » rétorqua le grand dadais.

« Finn... » soupira encore Kurt. « Je suis en train de bosser à convaincre Blaine de te laisser partir… ne gâche pas tout. »

« Je n'en peux plus, Kurt... » sanglota son frère, rentrant dans les bras du châtain avec empressement.

« Je sais, et ça me brise le cœur. Mais je t'assure, ne risque pas la vie de nos parents et la tienne pour rien. Je vais tout faire pour te libérer. Je te le promets. »

Finn hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes, tandis qu'une voix féminine les invitait à embarquer à bord.

* * *

« Tu m'as manqué. » souffla Blaine dans son cou.

Kurt s'était laissé enlacer à sa sortie de l'aéroport, sentant le regard de Natalie sur leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Depuis que l'affaire avait été révélée à ses yeux, elle était distante avec son père, mais aussi avec Kurt. Bien qu'elle croie toujours qu'il soit le petit-ami de son père, elle savait qu'il faisait partie de son cartel, et le blâmait d'une certaine façon.

« Toi aussi. » répondit Kurt d'une voix étranglée.

« Salut toi. » sourit Finn à Natalie qui était sortie de la voiture. C'était un faux sourire, ressortant trop par rapport à son air fatigué – qui avait tout de même beaucoup diminué durant leurs deux semaines de voyage – mais au moins il essayait.

Malheureusement, sa relation avec la jeune fille s'était grandement dégradé : si ''Sam'' et Natalie avait autrefois été inséparable, la brune s'était également sentie trahie par les mensonges de son ami qu'elle se refusait maintenant à lui parler.

« Ouais, salut. » répliqua-t-elle.

Cela promettait d'être un long chemin.

* * *

« J'ai perdu ma fille, Kurt. » souffla Blaine ce soir-même dans leur lit.

« Elle a besoin de temps. » insista le châtain, se retournant vers lui.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il. « Ça fait bientôt trois mois. »

« Plus d'un an sûrement. » supposa Kurt.

« Un an ?! » s'exclama Blaine, sa voix résonnant dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. « Je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle m'en veuille 24 heures, comment suis-je supposé attendre un an ? »

« Elle t'aime, Blaine. » souffla-t-il, se rapprochant de lui. « Mais elle a peur. »

« Elle est tout ce que j'ai. » continua le plus âgé. « Je ne peux pas la perdre. »

« Ça ne sera pas le cas. Tu m'as moi. » sourit-il tendrement, caressant les boucles que le millionnaire n'arborait que la nuit. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, que Blaine voulut transformer en plus, mais il l'en empêcha. « C'était un bisous d'amitié. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Putain de sadique. » jura Blaine entre deux éclats de rire, lui rendant un baiser sur le front.

* * *

« Dis-moi, je me demandais... » souffla Kurt, assis auprès de Blaine à un match de foot féminin organisé par l'école de Natalie. Celui-ci regardait sa fille jouer avec amour, bien que celle-ci ne lui adresse pas un regard.

« Hum ? » répondit Blaine, ne quittant pas le terrain des yeux.

« Si tu ne pouvais pas laisser Finn partir. »

Le brun perdit son sourire et se retourna vers Kurt avec surprise. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

« Au contraire, je sais que tu peux. Tu as plein d'hommes de main, tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Tu sais qu'il ne te trahira jamais car il ne veut pas me mettre en danger, encore moins nos parents, et tu sais aussi qu'il est malheureux ici. » expliqua le plus jeune, le regardant avec sincérité. « Je crois qu'il souffre de PTSD. » confia-t-il dans un murmure. « Ça a commencé depuis l'incident à Las Vegas et ça a l'air de continuer. Je ne crois pas qu'il dorme beaucoup, et j'ai remarqué qu'il mange moins qu'avant. Il avait l'habitude d'être un glouton, maintenant c'est à peine s'il touche son assiette. » Il marqua une pause. « J'ai peur pour lui, Blaine. J'ai peur qu'il se fasse tuer bêtement parce qu'il n'est pas en forme. »

Blaine acquiesça doucement avant de répondre : « J'y réfléchirai. »

Kurt laissa sortir un souffle rassuré, et applaudit Natalie qui venait de marquer un but.

* * *

« Il n'est pas sérieux ! » s'exclama Blaine, ne cessant de regarder son ordinateur bien que tous ses employés le regardent avec étonnement. « Kurt, Mr. Johnson m'a recontacté ! »

Kurt s'avança vers son bureau pendant que les autres hommes lui ramenaient son argent du jour et le déposait sur une table. Kurt regarda le mail, sur lequel le patron de l'hôtel de Las Vegas qui les avait piégé il y a moins d'un an leur disait :

 _« Bonjour Mr. Anderson,_

 _L'hôtel **The Gambler** et toute son équipe vous invite à rediscuter l'investissement que vous avez annulé sous de mêmes conditions, mais avec un regard nouveau. Nous espérons être éclairés par votre présence la semaine du 2 au 9 août, afin de recréer entre nous des liens qui ont été brisés._

 _Très cordialement,_

 _Patrick G. Johnson. »_

« C'est une blague, j'espère. » souffla Kurt. « Ou alors il est complètement con. S'il croit qu'on va revenir perdre de la came sans être payés, il se met les doigts dans les yeux.

« Yep. » acquiesça Blaine, se levant pour compter son argent.

« Mais peut-être... » commença Kurt, lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui. « Peut-être que cette invitation pourrait nous permettre de non seulement récupérer l'argent qu'il nous doit, mais aussi venger la trahison qu'il nous a fait. » sourit-il avec malice.

Blaine le regarda un instant, un rictus de fierté se formant au coin de sa bouche, avant de souffler : « Quel est ton plan ? »

* * *

Bob Morrison avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. Il s'était disputé avec sa femme à propos de ses enfants, avait failli faire un accident en allant au travail, et s'était fait passer un savon par son responsable à propos de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé la salle de contrôle pour le changement de nuit.

En parlant de la salle de contrôle, celle-ci le rendait fou. Rien ne se passait dans cet hôtel, à part les choses illégales que cautionnaient Mr. Johnson, et Bob était payé pour rester assis de 8 heures du matin à 20 heures le soir et prétendre d'être intéressé par les écrans devant lui. Il savait ce qui lui ferait du bien après une telle journée, et téléphona à sa femme pour excuser son retard avant de se rendre au bar. Là-bas, il pouvait être lui-même.

Il sirotait sa bière lorsqu'un homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait la trentaine, et était habillé de façon décontracté. Il arborait un sourire malicieux, et lança, après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux châtains : « Salut. »

Bob lui sourit avant de retourner à sa boisson. Cet homme était bien trop beau et jeune pour lui.

« Tu viens ici souvent ? » continua l'homme. « C'est ma première fois. Peut-être que tu pourrais… m'initier. »

Bob regarda à nouveau cet homme, surpris de son intérêt persistant. Il lui avait parlé de façon sensuelle et joueuse, comme une invitation.

« Hum… il faut juste que tu commandes un verre. » bredouilla-t-il avec embarassement.

« Okay... » sourit l'homme, se commandant une bière. Une fois la boisson en main, il s'assit à côté de lui. « Je m'appelle Tom. Ravi de te connaître. » lança-t-il, serrant la main de Bob.

« Heu… Bob. »

« Eh bien, Bob… tu n'as pas l'air de passer une super journée. » remarqua-t-il.

Bob lui parla toute la soirée. Il lui raconta toute sa vie, de sa naissance jusqu'à son envie récente de divorcer de sa femme pour vivre sa vérité.

« Oh Bob... » souffla Tom dans son oreille. « Tu es si courageux. » Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'intensifiant et souriant en entendant le gémissement que poussa l'autre. « Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Passe-moi ton numéro. »

Bob s'exécuta, et Tom l'embrassa encore avant de s'en aller. « Je t'appellerai. » dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Tout ce que pu fait Bob, se fut de hocher la tête à la vue de ce mannequin qui semblait vouloir de lui. Tom sortit du bar gay, et monta dans une voiture qui l'attendait.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » remarqua Blaine.

« Peut-être que je m'éclatais tellement que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. » taquina Kurt.

« Ça fait 3 heures que je t'attends, Kurt. » grommela le millionnaire.

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? » continua le châtain devant l'air frustré de son partenaire.

« Eh bien oui, ça fait un an que je veux de toi et tu refuses de m'embrasser même si tu me veux aussi, et tout ce qu'il suffit pour que t'embrasse ce type c'est une mission. » râla-t-il.

Kurt éclata de rire. « Je te l'ai dis, Blaine, cette bouche ne t'appartiendra jamais. » Le brun roula des yeux. « En plus, il embrassait vachement bien. » enchaîna-t-il, riant en recevant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

* * *

Mr. Johnson s'était endormi dans son bureau cette nuit-là. Il avait passé la soiré à réfléchir à un plan à proposer à Smythe pour la venue d'Anderson dans son hôtel, et s'était endormi la tête la première sur son bureau.

Il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte. « Mr. Johnson ? Je viens faire le ménage. » annonça une voix féminine derrière celle-ci.

« Oh oui, oui, entrez. » dit-il, se massant le visage.

La femme qui apparu devant lui n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait vaguement, mais une femme sublime lui souriant timidement. « Où est – heu – Mariana ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, elle est malade. Je suis sa fille, je la remplace aujourd'hui. » expliqua la femme devant lui.

« D'accord, heu ? »

« Isabella. » sourit-elle.

« Isabella. » répéta-t-il, un peu sonné devant la beauté de cette femme. « Je vais vous laisser, bonne journée. »

« Merci, à vous aussi. » lança-t-elle, se mettant à nettoyer.

* * *

Kurt regarda la voiture de Mariana coincée dans les embouteillages entre deux voitures appartenant aux hommes de Blaine. Elle ne ne serait définitivement pas prône à aller au travail après la dose de somnifère qu'il mettrait dans sa bouteille d'eau pendant qu'elle remplissait sa voiture d'essence.

Kurt conduit jusqu'au plus grand hôtel de Vegas, et appela Bob. « Tom ? »

« Hey, Bob. » susurra-t-il. « Est-ce que tu peux sortir vite fait s'il-te-plaît ? Je suis devant ton hôtel. »

« Déjà ?! » s'exclama l'homme. « Tom, je croyais qu'on se retrouvait à ma pause de 10h30 ! Je viens de commencer mon boulot. »

« Je suis… désolé ? » proposa Kurt. « C'est juste que… je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis hier soir. Je veux te voir maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te libérer 5 minutes ? »

La ligne resta silencieuse un instant avant que Bob soupire. « Bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard il était dehors, sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt, et Santana recevait un texto lui disant que la voie était libre. Elle arrêta de nettoyer et se précipita vers la bouche d'aération de la pièce, la bouchant soigneusement avec une pâte sombre presque impossible à remarquer. Elle sortit immédiatement de la pièce, et alla se changer. Tout était en place.

* * *

« Mr. Johnson ! » s'écria Blaine avec un grand sourire, embrassant la forme dodue du milliardaire. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Votre plaisir est mien ! » répondit l'homme plus âgé, gardant son cigare en bouche. « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas accompagné de vos ''investisseurs'' aujourd'hui. » remarqua-t-il avec humour.

« Non, non. » sourit le brun. « Leur présence ne m'était pas utile aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ! D'accord. » s'étonna le patron de l'hôtel. « Eh bien, si je vous ai fais venir, Mr. Anderson, c'est pour m'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois. Mais il me semble que votre présence prouve que vous voulez investir à nouveau dans mon hôtel, et me fait savoir que vous me pardonnez. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Je me suis laissé emporter la dernière fois aussi, et j'aimerais recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. » continua Blaine.

Satisfait, Mr. Johnson pressa un bouton caché sous son bureau, sans savoir qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

* * *

« Il faut y aller. » annonça Sebastian à ses hommes, relevant la tête de son portable où il venait de recevoir un appel manqué automatique de Johnson. Les hommes hochèrent la tête et les trois quarts le quittèrent, se rendant au parking pour trouver les voitures de Blaine. « Et faites attention, ça sent le piège à plein nez. »

Les hommes pénétrèrent dans le parking et tombèrent sur les hommes de Blaine. « Vous travaillez pour Mr. Johnson ? » demanda Santana.

« Yep. » répondirent-ils.  
Celle-ci s'écarta des voitures, suivit de ses collègues. « Allez-y. »

« Il y a beaucoup de voitures. » remarqua l'un d'eux avant de se diriger vers l'une d'entre elle.

« 200 kilos de came, mon vieux. » dit Finn en hochant les épaules.

Ils ouvrirent la première voiture. « Surprise motherfucker. » lança un homme de Blaine, sortant du coffre ainsi que trois autres hommes.  
Les hommes sortirent leurs armes, mais c'était trop tard, ils sentirent le bout des pistolets des autres leur rentrer dans le cou, d'autres hommes sortant du coffre des autres voitures et pointant leurs armes vers eux.

« Lâchez vos armes et allez vous mettre au-dessus de la bâche. » ordonna Santana. « On ne voudrait pas que votre sang tâche ce beau parking. »

« Et si on le fait pas ? » demanda l'un des hommes.

« On te torturera avant de te tuer. » sourit Finn. « Dan adore faire saigner les gens. »

Dan leur sourit, et les hommes se dirigèrent au-dessus de la bâche, avant de se faire shooter par les hommes de Blaine. « Vous quatre. » dit Santana. « Mettez les corps dans la voiture et emmenez-les dans la forêt. Faites-les dissoudre avec le produit que Mr. Anderson vous a passé et jetez les cendres dans la rivière. Revenez dès que vous pouvez. » Elle se retourna vers Kurt. « C'est ton tour. N'hésite pas à lui sucer la queue s'il fait son difficile pour quitter la pièce. »

Kurt rit. « Je ne suis pas une pute, Satan. J'ai juste à l'embrasser et le faire respirer le somnifère. Facile. »

« Ne fais pas tout foirer, Hummel. » menaça-t-elle.

« Hey, c'est mon plan, okay ? Je ne ferai rien foirer. » sourit Kurt, sortant du parking et se rendant à la salle de contrôle.

* * *

« Donc c'est là où tu passes toutes tes journées. Wow. » souffla-t-il, mangeant son repas et regardant Bob amoureusement. « Tu pourrais me montrer ? »

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Il faut juste vérifier que rien de suspect n'a lieu. » répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules timidement.

« Mais tu ne peux pas, genre, contrôler les caméras ou un truc du genre ? » insista Kurt.

« Si. » sourit l'homme d'un certain âge.

« Montre-moi. »

L'homme se retourna, et sentit une main tenant un tissu se mettre devant sa bouche et son nez, et la voix de Tom lui murmurer dans l'oreille : « Je suis désolé. »

Après ça, Kurt rassit Bob devant son écran de contrôle et s'en alla. La revanche ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

« C'est bon. » dit Kurt dans son oreillette, et Santana rentra dans un conduit d'aération, y faisant passer un tuyau relié à une bombe remplie d'un somnifère puissant et redescendit pour trouver ses hommes l'attendant.

« Masquez-vous. Ce somnifère resta dans l'atmosphère de l'hôtel pendant trois heures. Après ça, impossible de trouver trace de sa présence ici et dans les habitants qui sont restés ici. Faites gaffe les gars. » expliqua-t-elle, ouvrant la première bombe, répandant son liquide somnifère dans les tuyaux d'aération de l'hôtel entier, hormis le bureau de Johnson.

« Blaine, dans 5 minutes, dégaine ton pistolet. » dit-elle dans sa propre oreillette.

* * *

« Patron, vos hommes ont été tués. » lança un homme de main à Sebastian.

« Comment ça ?! » s'exclama-t-il, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir menant au bureau de Johnson.

« C'est un piège, on doit se replier. » empressa son chef de troupe, le pressant vers l'ascenseur.

« Il a tué mes hommes ? Mais faites donc rentrer mes hommes qui attendent à l'extérieur de l'hôtel ! » s'écria encore le châtain.

« Hum... » souffla un de ses hommes. « Ils ont aussi été tués par les troupes d'Anderson en arrivant ici. »

« Attendez… il ne me reste que 5 hommes ! C'est impossible ! »

« Monsieur, votre vie est en danger. Allons-y, nous en discuterons ensuite. »

* * *

Kurt regarda Sebastian fuir depuis la salle de contrôle, son masque en place. C'était un combat pour une autre fois.

* * *

Une minute après la première bonbonne de somnifère lâchée dans l'hôtel, les clients et employés commencèrent à tomber par-terre, endormis. Sebastian avait réussi à y échapper, mais Blaine s'en fichait. Il le réduirait à néant plus tard. Pour l'instant, il souriait devant Mr. Johnson signant leur contrat d'investissement.

« Tenez, voici votre copie. » sourit Mr. Johnson. « C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. »

« Je veux mon argent immédiatement, pas seulement un virement à ma banque. Je le veux en liquide. » ordonna Blaine.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas cet argent. » répondit le patron, fumant toujours son cigare.

Le millionnaire éclata de rire. « Mr. Johnson, vous et moi savons très bien que c'est faux. Et si vous refusez, nous allons avoir un problème. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi - » commença l'homme.

« Non, Johnson, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. » sourit Blaine. « Vous croyiez vraiment que je reviendrais dans votre hôtel après la trahison que j'ai subi la dernière fois ? Non. » rit-il encore. « Je suis là pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de votre vie. Tout ceux qui m'ont vus ici ce matin vont mourir. De pauvres innocents vont mourir. Vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Blaine, voyons - »

« Parce que vous m'avez non seulement trahi, mais vous m'avez trahi pour Sebastian Smythe. » continua-t-il. « Et ça… a été une très mauvaise décision. Parce que maintenant tout ce que vous avez construit va partir en cendre. »

« Ma femme et ma fille savent que vous êtes ici - »

« Non. Non, non, non. » cracha Blaine avec un sourire. « Je vous ai annoncé hier soir que je venais aujourd'hui. Ayant dormi dans ce bureau, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de l'annoncer à qui que ce soit en dehors de cet hôtel. »

« Blaine, je suis sûr qu'on peut en discuter... »

« Ne comprenez-vous pas ?! » hurla Blaine, sortant son pistolet et le pointant vers lui. « Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui croire que je suis un faible qui se fait avoir. Après ce coup, non seulement j'hériterais de toute votre fortune, mais tous les gangs de Californie sauront exactement de quoi je suis capable. »

On toqua à la porte. C'était Kurt, suivit du reste de ses hommes, qui rentrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte le plus vite possible pour empêcher le somnifère de trop pénétrer.

« Ah, je vois que tout est en place. » sourit le châtain.

« Tout le monde dans cet hôtel est endormi. » annonça Santana.

Ils enlevèrent tous leurs masques et Kurt sortit son équipement de film de son sac.

« Mais, c'est ma caméra ! » s'écria Johnson, maintenant entouré de pistolets pointés contre lui.

« Oui, Johnson. » sourit Kurt. « Il faut que votre vidéo suicide soit réaliste. Elle sera filmée sur votre caméra qui sera elle-même envoyée à votre domicile. Puis ce bâtiment brûlera jusqu'à tomber en ruine. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Johnson se tourna vers Anderson. « Vous êtes fou. »

« Pour être honnête, c'est mon plan. » continua Kurt. « Je suis un peu fou sur les bords. »

« Vous allez tuer plus de mille personnes. » souffla le patron de l'hôtel avec horreur.

« Oh, non, pas autant que ça. » sourit Blaine. « Ils se réveilleront à temps pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Puis je suis sûr que les pompiers sont très rapides à Las Vegas. »

« Mais vous, par contre... » dit Kurt avec humour. « Sachant que le feu commencera dans votre bureau… Ça risque d'être difficile pour vous de survivre. »

« Vous êtes tous horribles. » murmura-t-il.

« Non, on vous apprend une leçon. » rétorqua Blaine. « On vous apprend à ne jamais trahir le clan Anderson. »

* * *

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu prévoir tout ça ! » s'écria Sebastian dans sa voiture le ramenant chez lui. « Ils n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour préparer ! »

Son homme de main se racla la gorge : « Monsieur, il me semble que la nouvelle addition à l'équipe de Mr. Anderson soit responsable de l'agrandissement de leur clan et de ce plan machiavélique. »

Sebastian étudia la photo de Kurt qu'il lui tendait. « Il a une tête de gay. » grommela-t-il.

« Hum, oui. » continua son homme de main. « Il est largement spéculé que Mr. Anderson et Mr. Hummel soient en vérité un couple. »

Le millionnaire resta silencieux avant de lâcher. « J'aurais ce Kurt Hummel mort d'ici la fin de l'année. »

* * *

« Si je meurs dans tous les cas, je refuse de coopérer. » annonça Mr. Johnson.

Finn sourit et lui montra un écran sur lequel on pouvait voir sa femme et sa fille en train de faire du shopping, suivies d'une dizaine d'hommes pointant leurs armes dans leur direction.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. » cracha-t-il.

« On ne le fera pas si vous coopérez. »

« Votre compte bancaire contient actuellement 15 millions de $, amassés par vos activités légales dans cet hôtel. Mais on sait que vous avez au moins 15 autres millions soit en liquide soit dans un paradis fiscal. On veut que vous nous donniez cet argent. » expliqua calmement Kurt.

Mr. Johnson ne parla pas. Blaine le gifla. « Ne comprenez-vous pas ?! C'est fini. Vous avez perdu Johnson, tout est écrit. Dans tous les cas, vous mourrez. N'emportez pas votre famille avec vous. »

« Le problème des paradis fiscaux, c'est que la vérité finit toujours par remonter. » souffla Johnson. « J'ai caché les 20 millions que j'ai gagné illégalement durant 30 ans d'années d'activités dans un coffre fort, qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec mon emprunte digitale. » dit-il.

« Où est-il ?! » demanda Blaine.

« Dans ma maison de campagne en dehors de LA. »

« Allez-y. » ordonna le millionnaire à ses hommes.

« Stop ! » s'écria Kurt, attirant l'attention sur lui. « Il ment. Il essaie de gagner du temps. Il sait que le somnifère ne durera pas pour toujours. Les transactions se sont forcément déroulées ici, en liquide, donc le coffre doit être ici. Dites-nous où il est. »

« Dis-donc, Blaine, que feriez-vous sans lui. » sourit-il. « Il est bon. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée. » sourit Blaine.

« Cherchez derrière les cadres. C'est là où se trouve les cachettes dans les films. » continua Kurt en lançant un clin d'œil à Blaine.

Ils soulevèrent tous les tableaux de la pièce, en vain. « Dernière chance, Johnson ! » lança Blaine. « Ou votre femme vous rejoindra en enfer ! »

L'homme sembla hésiter avant de lâcher : « La somme est en moi. »

Blaine fit une tête dégoûtée avant de rire : « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Quand j'avais 20 ans, j'ai fais une mauvaise chute au ski, et on a du me couper la jambe. » expliqua Johnson.

Santana s'élança sur la jambe du patron et la dévissa rapidement, elle déversa son contenu sur la table.

« Il n'y a que des billets de 500$. » remarqua Finn.

Kurt sortit son portable et calcula rapidement. « Il doit y avoir 40.000 billets de 500$ pour faire 20 millions de dollars. » dit-il, se mettant à les compter, avant de lancer à Blaine. « Apprends-lui son texte. »

Le brun acquiesça et sortit une feuille de sa poche. « Ce sont vos derniers mots avant de mourir. »

« Ne puis-je pas les personnaliser ? » railla-t-il.

Blaine rit. « Voyons, Johnson, dans quel monde vivez-vous ? Mais ne vous en faites, on a inclus des mots d'amour à votre famille. »

Le millionnaire roula des yeux et lu les mots avant de cracher avec violence : « Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. » dit Blaine, lui montrant sa femme et sa fille souriant en faisant des achats.

« Vous voulez que tout le monde croit que je suis malheureux ? Que je hais ma vie ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une vidéo pour annoncer votre suicide. Si vous étiez heureux, vous ne vous suicideriez pas. » répliqua Kurt.

« Je vous rappellerais que ce n'est pas un suicide, mais un meurtre. » souffla-t-il.

Blaine sourit doucement. « Apprenez la lettre, Johnson. On filme dans dix minutes. »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On y est arrivés ! » s'écria Kurt, sortant de sa voiture avec Blaine et rentrant rapidement dans la villa, regardant le brun avec un grand sourire.

« Je sais ! » répondit-il, le prenant dans ses bras. « Je savais qu'on y arriverait. Je savais qu'avec toi, je pourrais enfin être complet et agrandir mon business. » souffla-t-il tendrement dans son oreille.

* * *

« Bonjour. J'ai pensé à, hum, écrire une lettre mais je voulais faire ça de face. Affronter mes peurs, et… dire adieu à ceux que j'aime en face. » commença Johnson, tenant sa caméra à bout de bras. « J'ai été malheureux durant l'intégralité de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu le bonheur, et les seuls moments qui y ressemblaient étaient avec ma famille, que j'aime plus que tout. » Il marqua une pause. Kurt regarda Blaine avec un sourire. « Mais j'ai 55 ans à présent, et je ne peux plus supporter la vie que j'ai construite. Je suis un hypocrite qui fait croire aux gens qu'il leur vend le rêve de Las Vegas alors que je suis la personne la plus malheureuse qui puisse exister. » Il baissa les yeux, sachant que le plus difficile arrivait. « Lorsque j'avais 25 ans, j'ai été diagnostiqué avec dépression et dédoublements de la personnalité. L'homme d'affaire à la success-story qui l'a mené à posséder le plus grand hôtel de Las Vegas est une fraude. Je suis un homme misérable qui prend depuis une dizaine d'années part dans des jeux d'argent illégaux en ligne. Avec eux, j'ai amassé 20 millions de dollars illégaux que j'ai caché jusqu'ici. » Il montra les billets étalés sur son bureau. « Personne ne connaît leur existence, et j'ai décidé que ce seront eux qui m'emporteront dans la mort. Une fois la vidéo terminée, j'enverrai la caméra à mon domicile avant de mettre le feu à ses billets et de me laisser mourir. » Il se mit à pleurer. « Malgré mon existence horrible, le seul répit, la seule douceur de ma vie, c'était d'avoir ma femme et ma fille à mes côtés, que j'aime plus que tout. Pardonnez-moi. Je fais ça pour vous. »

Kurt le fit éteindre la caméra, avant de sourire. « C'était brillant. Les larmes rajoutent quelque chose. Heureusement que la cinquième prise était la bonne, sinon je pense qu'on vous aurez tué sans raison. »

Il vérifia qu'il ne restait que le bon exemplaire de la vidéo sur la mémoire de la caméra, avant de la nettoyer de toute trace de doigts et de la replacer dans les mains du patron de l'hôtel. « Touchez-la bien. Il faut qu'ils reconnaissent vos empreintes. » Il enfila des gants et ouvrit le carton dans lequel la caméra sera envoyée où Johnson déposa la relique. Il referma le carton et demanda à Johnson d'y déposer ses empreintes avant de le reprendre et de le passer à un homme qui irait le déposer à la poste.

« Blaine, il faut déclencher l'incendie dans 5 minutes si on veut avoir le temps de s'enfuir avant que les habitants de l'hôtel se réveillent. » annonça Finn.

* * *

Ils se détachèrent, et Blaine caressa la joue de Kurt.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai compris ce que Finn et toi complotiez, avant de te voir, je vous haïssais d'être aussi brillant. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Je suis brillant. Finn a des occasionnels coups de génie. »

« Wow. » rit Blaine. « Et modeste, en plus. »

« Je te signale que notre réussite aujourd'hui était carrément grâce à moi. » taquina le châtain.

« Je sais. » souffla le millionnaire. « Tout est grâce à toi. Merci. »

* * *

« Est-il bien attaché ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oui. Impossible pour lui de se détacher avant de mourir. » acquiesça Santana.

« Dans ce cas, passez-moi son briquet. »

Kurt lui tendit un briquet en or, appartenant bel et bien à Johnson. Le brun aux cheveux plaqués l'alluma et regarda le prisonnier une dernière fois avant de souffler : « Que votre mort en souffrance vous face regretter de vous être un jour mis en travers de mon chemin. »

Et avec ça, il lâcha le briquet sur le bureau à présent vide de tout billet, qui s'enflamma immédiatement grâce à la quantité astronomique d'alcool que Finn avait versé.

« Maintenant, on y va. » dit Kurt, tirant Blaine hors du bureau et se mettant à courir, voyant déjà une femme à l'air endormie sortant de sa chambre avant que l'alarme incendie se mette à retentir dans tout l'hôtel.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Kurt rentra dans la salle de contrôle et effaça la bande vidéo de la matinée pour la remplacer avec une moins mouvementée de la journée précédente. « Kurt, les pompiers arrivent ! » s'écria Blaine, avant de le tirer par sa manche hors de la salle sombre, laissant Bob endormi dans sa chaise et l'écran de contrôle éteint.

* * *

Kurt continua de sourire, « Tu sais, je te haïssais aussi. J'ai voulu te trahir à plusieurs occasions. »

« Hum. » souffla Blaine, leurs visages toujours aussi proches, leurs souffles se mélangeant avec aisance et leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. « Et maintenant ? »

Kurt sembla réfléchir, se demandant s'il devait reculer tant qu'il était encore temps ou se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il décida d'abandonner. « Et maintenant... » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du brun, l'embrassant avec ferveur.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette partie mouvementée ;) J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, c'est de loin ma préférée, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire :)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , ça fait toujours plaisir :*

A la prochaine,

Axelle


End file.
